


Captive Heart

by AlexDanversEnthusiast



Series: Matters of The Heart [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Kara is not Supergirl (yet), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversEnthusiast/pseuds/AlexDanversEnthusiast
Summary: Kara's graduated high school and is about to tackle her toughest challenge yet, college. She'll be navigating the waters with the help of her parents and her now girlfriend, Maggie. The distance would challenge their relationship, and Kara hopes that it will be able to survive.***Temporary Hiatus***





	1. Hearts On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, oop! I did a thing.
> 
> Here is the next anticipated chapter in Kara's life. She will be off to college, in a relationship with Maggie, and trying to navigate life. This story will be a little more on the sexual side since Kara will be of age in a few months. So, I bumped up the rating on this little baby.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the journey and all of the shenanigans involved. I have not watched Supergirl in like forever, but I will be bringing in other characters for the hell of it and use them how I see fit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer was almost over and Kara would be making the journey across the country to attend NYU. As the day went by, Kara found herself getting a little sadder at the thought of leaving her family, and Maggie behind. Their relationship was just getting started, and now it was going to be tested by the distance between them. Kara spent as much time with her parent’s as she could, even when they made the trip across the country to deliver her belongings to her apartment in New York. The only thing they had to figure out now is how to fly with Krypto. He’s still a puppy and can fit in a small carrier, but Kara did not want to put him in the cargo hold of a plane. She would worry about that when the time came to actually fly out which would be in another two weeks. Sara and Lucy were already gone and would meet up with them when she is settled in New York.

It was an unusually chilly day in National City, and Kara was hanging with Maggie, tending to her garden where it all began, “You know this is how it started right?” Kara asked as she wiped her forehead.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, a year ago today, I came and knocked on your door. I asked you if you wanted to help me tend to my garden.” She would never forget the day. Maggie had to work up a lot of nerve to come over and ask Kara to help her out.

“We’ve come full circle. This had become our thing, working in the garden together. Even when some of the garden work was punishment.” Kara laughed recalling her punishment, “I’ve been meaning to ask…why did you come over that day?”

Maggie sat down on one of the wooden beams, “I don’t know what I was thinking when I asked you to come over. I wanted to get to know you better, and get you out of the house.” She answered honestly.

“You really wanted to get to know me better?” Kara asked surprised at Maggie’s confession.

“Yes, so I figured gardening would help. I was intrigued by you when I first met you. Here you were this beautiful young woman, with a smile that could make even the coldest heart melt, and the bluest eyes that rivaled the ocean, standing next to my best friend. And when you were telling me a little bit about yourself, it made me want to learn more.” Maggie answered Kara’s question honestly. They were well past the stage of playing coy or dancing around each other.

Kara couldn’t believe that Maggie was feeling for her what she felt for Maggie. She always felt that it was one-sided in the beginning, but hearing that Maggie admit to her that she was into her, made her heart soar.

“All this time I thought it was unrequited love, well like, but now I learn that we were both into each other. We should have just come clean in the beginning.” Kara figured if they said something before, then they would have gotten to where they are a lot quicker.

“It would have been a lot trickier, Kara. You were sixteen and we are already pushing it because you are still seventeen. I’m happy with our journey, because you, experienced a lot of milestones for the first time. Now, you’ll be able to enter the next phase of your life, which is young adulthood. But this time around, you’ll have me by your side.” Maggie kissed Kara’s shoulder.

Kara blushed, “You are such a sap, Maggie Sawyer.” She brushed some stray hairs away from Maggie’s face.

“Only for you, Kara Danvers-Prince. That’s a mouthful, and let’s not get you started on your middle name, Athena.” Maggie joked, she honestly loved Kara’s name it was very fitting.

“Yeah, but it would have been Prince-Danvers, mother said it didn’t sound right, and it sounded like a boy’s name. So, she and mom switched around and I became Kara Danvers-Prince.” Kara explained her name.

Maggie wondered, “What if you get married? How are you going to work that?” She asked an important question.

“We’ll cross that bridge when I get there. I’m sure there will be some compromise when it comes down to it.” Kara smiled and wiped her face as a drop of water hit her face.

The sky opened up and the rain came pouring down. Kara and Maggie hurried up and put their tools up and ran into the house with Krypto running behind them.

“I’m so glad that we were finished out there or we would have been in a world of trouble.” Maggie joked as she kicked off her wet shoes.

Kara grabbed one of Krypto’s towels and dried him off before she shook water everywhere. She kicked her shoes off and looked at Maggie, “At least we didn’t get soaking wet. What should we do now?” She asked.

“Take a shower and get out of these clothes.” Maggie wrinkled her nose.

Kara grinned, “I like the sound of that. Maybe we can shower together to save water.” She replied cheekily.

Maggie had entertained that idea, “Only if you can keep your hands to yourself.” She challenged because she knew it would be next to impossible for Kara.

“Challenge accepted.” Kara smiled smugly. It would be hard to keep her hands off of Maggie, but it would a damn shame not to see her naked and covered in water.

Kara was kind of glad that her parents had gone away for the week-end for their anniversary. She had the whole week-end to spend with Maggie. They had wanted to postpone their celebration, but Kara wouldn’t let them not celebrate their eighth anniversary. Kara followed Maggie upstairs and Krypto was right behind them.

They had yet to have sex with each other, but they touched and teased each other, and Kara was okay with that. Kara wanted more though and waiting until she goes to New York was hell. She heard the shower running, and stripped out of her clothes and went into the bathroom. Kara pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside.

“I was wondering when you would hop in.” Maggie grinned, “Wash my back?” She handed Kara the sponge.

Kara felt as if she was in a movie, “Uh, yeah.” She tried to sound confident as she took the sponge from Maggie. Kara reached for the gel and put a little drop on the sponge and created a lather. Maggie’s body was glorious, and she wanted nothing more than to rub her hands all over her body.

“You’re not scared are you, Kara? You’re the one who suggested this.” Maggie looked over her shoulder, “It’s okay if you want to step out.” She teased.

Kara swallowed, “I’m not scared at all.” She was a little scared, but she wasn’t going to let Maggie know that, so she placed the sponge on Maggie’s back and began moving gentle circles along her back and shoulders, “Does this count as me keeping my hands to myself?” She asked.

“Yeah it does, because it’s not sexual,” Maggie responded, enjoying the feeling of Kara washing her back. She had this exact scenario in her dreams a couple of times.

It may not have been sexual, but Kara was feeling a little arousal between her legs, “I’m glad you think so.” She continued washing Maggie’s back and using her finger to accidentally brush her spine. Kara could hear the hitch in Maggie’s breath and the rapid beating of her heart. Having heightened senses helped, a lot, “Rinse off.”

Maggie felt a chill go down her spine and she rinsed off the soap and looked at Kara, “Your turn.” She smirked.

Kara didn’t’ know if she would be able to handle Maggie touching her, “That’s okay, I can do it myself.” She backed down.

“I know you’re not afraid of little ol me. It’s only right that I return the favor.” Maggie stepped towards Kara.

Kara felt her brain shut down, “I’m not scared at all. I hope you don’t get handsy, I mean my body is a wonderland. So, I’ve been told.” She teased.

Maggie looked Kara up and down in appraisal, “And you’ve been told correctly, Kara.” She plucked the sponge from Kara’s hand and rinsed it off thoroughly, before putting some soap on it.

Kara was sure her cheeks and her body matched the red color of Maggie’s shower curtain, “Be gentle.” She quipped.

“I’m always gentle, Kara,” Maggie replied before taking her time soaping Kara down. Kara’s skin was so soft, but warm to the touch. Maggie figured it had to do with her being Kryptonian, but she loved the warmth it warmed her when the nights were chilly.

Kara knew this was true, Maggie always had a gentle touch it was different from Sam’s. Sam was a little unsteady and kind of rough, but Maggie, she took her time and it made all of the difference. Kara was practically putty in Maggie’s hands, “You are too good at this.”

“You haven’t seen just how good I am with my hands yet.” Maggie murmured as she moved finished washing Kara down, “Rinse.” She told Kara.

Kara felt her temperature rise at Maggie’s simple command, “Gladly.” She stepped under the spray of water and let the water cascade from her head down her body. Kara could feel Maggie studying her and it was driving her crazy, but she was living up to the challenge, and that she was proud of.

The water had turned cold and they stepped out of the shower and wrapped themselves in fluffy towels. They opened the door to see Krypto perched outside as if he was guarding the door. It was still raining and the sky had seemed darker than it was before. The air in the room seemed to heat up a little, and Kara noticed that Maggie’s skin had a slight glow to it, “I remember when I "accidentally" walked in on you in nothing but a towel in this very room.”

Maggie smirked and dropped her towel, “I remember that day too, you were flustered, and now, you’ve graduated to the big leagues.” She could see Kara’s pupils dilate, and her subtle breathing change. Maggie didn’t need superpowers to tell when Kara was turned on, she was not a good poker player.

Kara tried to ignore how glorious Maggie’s breasts were and how her nipples were hard and aching to be touched, no she was not going to look at the water droplets that seem to be disappearing between her legs, “If I remember correctly, you caught me in my towel, so you said that made us even. How many times did you envision that scenario?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie took slow deliberate steps towards Kara a predatory smile on her face, “A lot of times, but this scenario is a lot better because I can take the towel off of you and see what you’re hiding.” She never took her eyes off of Kara’s.

Kara licked her lips, “You no longer have to wonder what I’m hiding, just take the towel off and you can see for yourself.” She stepped up the game a little bit.

Maggie had put her hand on Kara’s towel, but before she could remove it her phone rang. This effectively broke their spell and Maggie jumped back startled, “I gotta get that.” She picked up her towel and grabbed her phone.

Kara sighed in disappointment they were so close, yet so far away. She could hear the conversation on the other end, there was something that Maggie needed to attend to at the moment.

Maggie got dressed hastily, “I’m sorry, Kara. Duty calls. I’ll see you when I get back.” She kissed Kara quickly. Maggie was thankful for the phone call it was the distraction that she needed.

Kara looked at Krypto, “We were so close.” She admitted to the dog. Krypto climbed into the bed and got comfortable. Kara sighed and proceeded to dry off and put her clothes on, they were making such progress.

It was late and her stomach started to rumble so Kara made her way downstairs to make her and Maggie something to eat. She didn’t know how long Maggie was going to be gone, but she knew that she would more than likely be hungry. Kara was in the middle of fixing something to eat when her phone rang she smiled when she saw Lucy’s name pop up on the screen.

“Hey, Lucy.” Kara greeted her friend.

“Hello to you too, Kara. What has you in such a good mood? Did you and Maggie finally shake the sheets?” Lucy asked right off the bat.

Kara sighed, “No, we didn’t shake the sheets we were interrupted when she got a call. Ugh, it’s like the universe is conspiring against us.” She groused, “How is life in Boston? How are your classes?”

Lucy sighed, “They are classes. Tell me why did I sign up for a summer session?” She lay down on her bed. Lucy was happy that her dorm mate had not arrived yet.

“You wanted to be ahead of the game, Lucy. It’s not my fault that you wanted to leave National City and get away from your parents.” Kara answered the question honestly.

“You should have talked me out of it. You’re good at that.” Lucy joked, Kara was indeed, her moral compass.

Kara mixed the pasta and vegetables together, “Yeah, but you do the direct opposite anyway. I’ll be on your side of the country in about two weeks. Then we can hang out together before school really starts. My moms are going to be there for the first couple of days to help with my transition.” She was happy that her moms would be there, but she wanted to attempt it on her own.

Lucy chuckled, “Your parents are having a hard time letting you go. I can understand their worry though, but you’re a tough cookie and can handle yourself. I know for a fact that you can kick ass with the best of them.” She knew that Kara could handle herself against anyone, it was no secret that she was the daughter of Wonder Woman and the cousin of Superman. Not everyone knew, but she and Sara were the only ones who knew who Kara really was.

Kara laughed, “That’s true, but I’m sure my parents wouldn’t want me fighting because I can do some serious harm.”

“True, but people would leave you alone. The streets of New York are tough, but you are tougher.” Lucy joked.

“You are such a dork. Have you talked to Sara?” Kara asked about their other friend.

“Yeah, I talked to her the other day. She was headed out the door to meet Ava. I still can’t believe they are going to the same school. They’re not even together.” Lucy didn’t understand how Sara and Ava could still be so attached at the hip.

Kara didn’t understand Sara or Ava’s relationship, “I guess that’s what happens. I got a message from James the other day. He is back in Metropolis and he is loving it.”

“Of course he would, that’s his old stomping grounds, and it doesn’t hurt that Superman is his best friend.” Lucy joked about James friendship with the superhero.

“Yeah, don’t remind me. Alright, I need to go my food is ready and I am ready to eat.” Kara didn’t want to cut the conversation short.

Lucy chuckled, “Is that code for Maggie being home?” She asked bluntly.

“I wouldn’t need a code if Maggie was home. No, my food is ready and I have to eat.” Kara plated her pasta and vegetables on her plate.

“Alright, Kara. I’ll text you later.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Lucy,” Kara hung up the phone. The time difference really sucked for them, Lucy was three hours ahead, and she was three hours behind.

Kara sat down at the table and enjoyed her food while Krypto played with his stuffed rabbit in his bed. She hoped that Maggie would be back soon so they can finish the game they were playing.


	2. I Want to Be A Part of It (New York New York)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her parents finally arrive in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support! It's progress in the making.

Kara and Maggie didn’t get around to finish their game due to an injury that Maggie had sustained, so that put a whole kibosh on the two of them having sex. Kara was okay with that though because Maggie’s health was important and they did other non-sexual things. And the day that Maggie received the all clear from the doctor, Kara was headed off to New York.

“You’re going to come and visit me, right?” Kara asked as she stood across from Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “I will be visiting for Labor Day since I know you are not going to be flying back home.” She had already bought her ticket in advance for Labor Day weekend.

“I can’t wait for you to come and visit. It’s three weeks away, but I don’t think I can wait that long.” Kara pouted.

Maggie caressed Kara’s cheek with her hand, “You are a patient girl, Kara. I know waiting three weeks is too long, but it will be so worth it in the end.” She couldn’t wait three weeks either to see Kara, but they still had other ways to stay in contact.

“Yeah, I know. We can finally be together without any of the legalities. We can act like a normal couple when we walk down the street. I’m so excited about that.” Kara was already making plans in her head.

“Slow down, Kara. You are getting ahead of yourself, get settled in school first, then we can talk about everything else later.” Maggie didn’t want to jinx what was happening between them.

Kara hugged Maggie, “I know. I’m going to miss you. I don’t know how we are going to talk since the time difference is so vast.” It would be hard to communicate with each other.

Maggie rubbed Kara’s back, “There is always, texting. I’m sure we will be doing a lot of that, and I am sure we can make time even if it’s for a few minutes. Whatever is meant to be will always find a way. Now, you better get back across the street and make sure that Krypto is all packed up and ready to go.” She had a hard time letting Kara go.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I can’t forget that.” She reluctantly let go of Maggie and made a move to wipe her eyes.

Maggie used the pad of her thumbs to wipe Kara’s tears, “No need to cry pretty lady, we’ll see each other again.” She whispered as she tilted Kara’s chin up.

“I know we will,” Kara replied shakily.

Maggie brought her lips to Kara’s and pressed them gently against hers. She could taste Kara’s lip gloss, “I love you, Kara.”

Kara pressed their foreheads together, “I love you too, Maggie. I have to get going.” She stepped back.

Maggie sniffed, “Yeah, if you’re going to make it to the airport in time. Text me when you land. I don’t care what time it is.” She didn’t care what time it was she wanted to know that Kara and her parents had made it to New York okay.

Kara walked away from Maggie and out of the house. She went home to make sure that everything was packed and ready to go, and Krypto was in his crate. He did not like it, but Kara knew it was for the best.

“Did you tell Maggie bye?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, but she mentioned that she was going to visit once I get settled. I didn’t think it would hurt this bad.” She tried not to cry.

Alex was fighting back tears, “It will hurt, but you will see each other again, and there is all the technology. It’s hard saying good-bye to the person you love.”

“I know, but we’re not saying goodbye though, you’re going on a plane with me.” Kara reminded her mom.

Alex cleared her throat, “I know, but it’s still hard to let you go. We have to get to the airport.” She let go of Kara.

Kara sniffed and wiped her eyes, “Yeah.”

They grabbed their luggage and Krypto and made their way to the airport. Kara was happy that they didn’t have a problem with Krypto being on the plane in his crate since he was still small. Kara pulled out her phone while they were in the boarding area to text Maggie.

_Kara: we are waiting to the board the plane I already miss you xx_

_Maggie: I miss you too, Kara xx_

Kara smiled as she read Maggie’s text she was missing her too. She could hear Krypto whining in his crate so she took a picture of him and sent it to Maggie. The response was instantaneous.

_Maggie: My poor baby is locked in a crate-free him_

Kara laughed at Maggie’s response. She noticed her mom’s looking at her, “I sent Maggie a picture of Krypto in his crate and she said told me to free him.

Diana laughed, “Tell her that Krypto will be free when we land in New York.” She didn’t want Krypto in the crate either.

_Kara: mother told me to tell you that Krypto will be free when we get to NY_

_Maggie: that’s too long but I guess he will be alright_

_Kara: we’re getting ready to board. I’ll text you later xo_

_Maggie: Be safe xo_

Kara put her phone in her pocket and picked up Krypto’s crate and followed behind her parents down the airplane terminal. They found their seats and Kara was excited to sit by the window and put Krypto’s crate between the seat in front of her and her seat. Kara made sure that he was secure, before sitting down herself.

“And we are bound to New York for the final time.” Alex joked.

Kara sighed, “I’ll be home for the holidays, and you can always hop on an airplane to get to me, or you know, the invisible jet.” She whispered the last part.

Diana laughed, “There is that, but I think it would be strange to see me flying in the air on an invisible jet.” She whispered back.

The flight attendant came over the speaker and went over the instructions in case of an emergency. Kara listened even though she already knew what to do if something had happened. The plane taxied down the runway before finally lifting off in the air, Kara held onto the seat for dear life. She hated taking off and landing, everything else in between she was fine with. The next six hours were spent talking to her parents and playing ‘Diner Dash’ on her phone. Kara half expected to hear Krypto whine, but he was quiet the entire time.

“I thought Krypto would put up a fuss, but he’s very quiet.” Diana noticed the lack of sound coming from Krypto’s crate.

Kara shrugged, “I thought he would react too, but he is quiet. I guess he likes the ride.” She surmised.

“I am going to miss his little furry and hyper self. I guess we have to get another little furry in his place.” Alex was only joking; they were not going to replace Krypto.

Kara laughed lowly, “Krypto does not like that. He let out a low growl. So, what are you and mother going to do now that I am on the other side of the country? You can have all the loud sex you want.” She ribbed her parents, but then shuddered at the thought.

“We are going to do what we normally do, Kara. Work, spend time with each other, hang out with our friends. The same things we were doing when you were with us. Nothing is going to change, little one.” She was going to be a mess for the first few months that Kara was gone, and she and Alex would do the same things as before.

Alex looked at Kara, “We’ll still be the same parents that you had before. We will become that boring old couple that people always talk about. Then when you come home we will be the fun-loving parents.”

Kara smiled, “Of course you are.” She tried to stifle a yawn.

“Go to sleep, Kara,” Diana told her daughter.

Kara must have fallen asleep because the plane was making its way towards the terminal, “We’re here already?” She asked groggily.

“Uh huh, you slept during the whole flight.” Alex told Kara, “Your mother did too.”

Diana stretched, “I did not fall asleep, I was resting my eyes.” She stood up from her seat.

Kara stood up and grabbed Krypto’s crate and exited the plane. The next stop was baggage claim and they claimed their luggage through a throng of people. Kara was able to breathe when they were finally out of the airport. She put Krypto on his leash and let him walk in the dog designated dog area. And Krypto was happy to stretch his legs and do his business. Kara had text Maggie and let her know that they had landed, before she grabbed a plastic bag to clean up Krypto’s business, and threw it in the trash. They hailed a taxi and made their way to Kara’s apartment building.

When they were finally inside Kara saw all of her boxes waiting for her to unpack. First things first was getting settled and then taking care of everything else. Kara took Krypto out of his crate and let him get a feel for the place. While her mom’s put out Krypto’s food bowl and water bowl.

“Home sweet home.” Kara looked around her apartment.

“Looks like it. When do classes start again?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara looked at the calendar on the refrigerator, “August 16th which is next Monday. I have another week before school starts, so I can use this time to unpack and get used to life in New York.” She answered her mother’s question.

Alex removed the rest of the plastic off of the couches and little chairs, “When do you have to get your books?” She asked.

Kara had to think about that, “I will go to the bookstore on Friday to get the books needed. I can pull up the syllabus for my classes online.” She answered the question.

“Gotta love technology.” Diana had come to love it and relied on it for her business.

Kara and her parents helped put the apartment in some semblance of order so they could at least sleep tonight. They had gone to Ikea and got a large futon for guests to sleep on if they visit. Kara’s bedroom was divided from the living room and sleep area by a Japanese folding screen for her privacy.

“We are going to have to go shopping tomorrow for pots and pans, silverware, and plates. So I can have something to eat off. I dread going grocery shopping.” Kara flopped down on the couch.

Alex chuckled, “Welcome to adulthood, Kara. You are going to do a lot of things that adults have to do. You don’t have to do it by yourself though, me and your mother will help you along the way. And if you want to get a job, then you can do that too, but know that you don’t have to get one.” She explained to Kara. They were going to help her with whatever she needed, Kara was her daughter, and they didn’t want her to struggle.

“Most kids my age would kill to have parents like you. I don’t know how I’ve gotten so lucky to have wonderful moms.” Kara found herself getting a little misty-eyed.

“We were lucky to have a daughter like you. I never envisioned myself as a mother, but when you landed on Themyscira, I knew that you were meant to be my daughter.” Diana was usually stoic, but today she was a ball of feelings.

Kara did not want to cry again, “Did you feel that way, mom?” She looked at her mom.

Alex nodded, “I did. There was something about you, that made me realize that I wanted to be a mom. And when your mother and I got married eight years ago, I knew it was right. We had the paperwork drawn up and I adopted you, so that way you would be both of ours.” She remembered the process of adopting Kara. They had to go through the proper channels to make it legal since Kara was not from earth.

“And that’s when I became Kara Danvers-Prince.” Kara finished the story.

Diana tapped Kara on the nose, “That’s right.”

“Why didn’t you and mom adopt any more kids?” Kara asked wanting to know why her parents didn’t give her a sibling.

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder, “Because, we wanted you to have all of our attention. Our lives wouldn’t be equipped to handle any more kids. You were more than enough for us, and let’s not forget Lucy and Sara. They were enough kids for us to handle.” She laughed.

“We can’t forget those two. They became our honorary daughter’s so technically we had two more. I don’t know about you, but it’s almost seven and we should get something to eat.” Diana started to get hungry and she was sure Kara was hungry as well.

Kara was hungry, “You’re right, I am famished. We should find some good take out and have it delivered.” She was too tired to go out and do anything at the moment.

“That sounds like a plan,” Alex agreed and pulled up her phone and found a Chinese place around the corner that delivered, “I found a place. We should order our usual.” She suggested.

Diana agreed, “Yes, let’s do that. I’m going to go freshen up before the food arrives.” She was happy that they had bought towels and everything needed.

“I’m going to take Krypto out and have him do his business before it gets too late.” Kara wiggled from underneath her mom’s arm and got off the couch.

Alex smirked, “You’re going to call Maggie while you’re out. I get it.” She knew Kara all too well.

Kara blushed, “No, I am not going to call Maggie.” She denied, knowing that she was going to call Maggie. She grabbed Krypto’s leash and put it on his collar before heading out the door. She was thankful that the elevator was right around the corner from her apartment. Kara pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. The doors opened and Kara stepped on moving to the back of the elevator. Her mom’s had told her that was the safest place to be and will keep someone from trying to attack her.

Kara exited the elevator with Krypto and stepped into the lobby where the doorman greeted her before she exited the building. It was quiet near her building with a few people milling about minding their own business. Krypto was taking his time sniffing everything, and getting to know the area. They passed a woman walking with a Chihuahua and Kara knew it was about 4:30 pm west coast time. She pulled out her phone and called Maggie the phone rang a few times, but eventually, she picked up.

“Hey, babe. How was your flight?” Maggie greeted Kara.

Kara smiled, “I slept through the whole flight and so did Krypto. We are now out for a walk. How is National City?” She asked as Krypto found a spot of grass to take care of his business.

“It’s the same but lonely without you here with me, but I know I will be seeing you soon. Too bad we can’t Skype tonight.” Maggie knew that Alex and Diana would be staying for a few days.

Kara wished they could Skype or FaceTime each other, “They will be leaving in a couple of days, then we can video call each other until our heart's content. I can’t wait. Tomorrow we are going to go out and buy plates, pots, and pans, etc. I’m not going to be living on takeout all the time.” She told Maggie about their plans for tomorrow.

Maggie laughed to herself, “Yeah, you wouldn’t want to do that. Welcome to adulthood, Kara.”

“What time do you get off work tomorrow?” Kara asked about Maggie’s schedule. They needed to workout times to talk to each other.

“I am pulling a double tomorrow, Shaw needs me to cover her shift, so she can go to her daughter’s dance recital.” Maggie hated it, but it was a way to ease the sadness of Kara being away.

Kara sucked in a breath, “You are such a sweetheart. I knew I am with the right woman.”

Maggie found herself blushing, “I wouldn’t say all that. I know I am with the right one. How’s my dog?” She asked about Krypto.

“Krypto is getting used to his surroundings. I’m out walking him now he found a spot to do his business, which I am now cleaning up.” Kara bent down and cleaned up his doo with a poop bag and threw it in the trash can.

“It’s a lot different than having a back yard for him to run around in, but is there a dog park?” Maggie asked.

“Yes, there is one around the corner from here, but I don’t know if I want him off the leash yet.” Kara walked back towards her apartment building.

“You want to socialize him with other dogs first. That makes a lot of sense.” Maggie didn’t know much about dogs, but a little research went a long way.

“That’s true. Once he gets socialized, then I will let him off the leash at the dog park.” Kara entered her apartment building.

Maggie reclined on her couch, “Just don’t let him get lost. What are you doing now?” She asked, curious as to what Kara was doing at the moment.

“Krypto and I just entered the building and we are now waiting for the elevator. I don’t know how good the reception is, so I am going to end the call here, but I will text you when I get inside.” Kara answered the question, and let Maggie know that she was about to go.

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later, Kara. I love you.” Maggie replied.

Kara smiled as the elevator doors opened, “I love you too, Maggie.” She hung up the phone and stepped on the elevator. Kara pushed the button to close the door and looked at Krypto, “She loves us.” She laughed giddily.

Kara entered her apartment and saw her mom’s sitting together on the couch watching a movie together. They’ve been married for a million years, and they were still so sweet to each other.

“What’s the matter, Kara?” Diana asked.

Kara smiled, “Nothing, I’m surprised that you two are still so sweet to each other. Usually, when people are married for a long time, they grow bored and stop doing things together.” She hung Krypto’s leash on the key holder.

“Just because we’ve been married for eight years doesn’t mean the spark and the magic have to disappear,” Alex explained, they were married for eight years, but that doesn’t mean they are going to be one of those couples.

The buzzer rang and Kara went to answer it, “The food is here.”

“I’ll go down and get it,” Alex offered.

Kara smiled, “Okay.” She was agreeable, “I have to give Krypto something to eat.” She went to the kitchen and went into the container that house the dog’s food. Kara scooped some in his bowl and Krypto ate like he hadn’t eaten in years.

“I wonder where he gets an appetite like that from,” Diana joked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know.” She replied honestly.

Her mom came into the apartment with the food, and Kara was thankful that they provided paper plates and utensils. Tomorrow they would have to go shopping for housewares, and groceries, and all of the other essentials that she needed, but for now she was starving.

After dinner fatigue caught up with Kara and she decided to turn in for the night. The excitement from the day took a toll on her, but she wanted to text Maggie good night.

_Kara: I’m in the bed, thinking of you xx_

_Maggie: what are you wearing? Xx_

Kara couldn’t believe that Maggie was asking that question, while she was in the bed, and her parents were less than twenty feet away. That didn’t stop her from replying though.

_Kara: your NCPD shirt and a pair of shorts_

_Maggie: I love when you wear my clothes xx_

Kara blushed and had to think of a message to send Maggie back. After some thought, she typed back.

_Kara: I thought you loved it when I wore nothing. What are you wearing?_

She turned down the brightness on her phone just in case the light from her phone illuminated the room. Kara wondered what Maggie would text back next.

_Maggie: I love when you wear nothing either. Right now, I am wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, same as you._

_Kara: sexy. I wish I was there with you_

_Maggie: me too but we can start the countdown, and find ways to keep ourselves entertained until we can be together._

_Kara: if my parents weren’t thirty feet away, I would be touching myself right now._

_Maggie: don’t say things like that, Kara. But thanks for the visual._

Kara found herself getting sleepy, but she didn’t want to keep Maggie on read, so she sent a quick message back.

_Kara: hopefully, that will keep you warm at night. I’m about to fall asleep. Sweet dreams *kiss emoji*_

Kara put her phone on the charger and rolled over and snuggled into her blankets before drifting off to a satisfying sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is getting settled in with her moms
> 
> Krypto is settling in okay
> 
> Maggie and Kara flirt sexily through text
> 
> Next time on CH: Kara says good-bye to her parents and Kara has a little bit of alone time with Maggie.


	3. Kara Learns to Say Bye to Her Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. I know I've left this story in the lurch, but switching back and forth between little Kara, big Kara, and relationships is a little bit of a struggle.
> 
> Having said all of that...I bring you a chapter.

The day Kara dreaded was upon her, it was the day that she was not prepared for, but she had to be. The weather was rainy and gloomy which matched her mood, today was the day that she had to say good-bye to her parents. She knew the time would come but she didn’t think it would be so soon.

“Can’t you stay another day?” Kara asked as she watched her parents finish packing.

Diana shook her head, “I wish we could, Kara, but I have a gallery to run, and your mom has to get back to work.” She didn’t want to leave, but she knew that blowing off her job wouldn’t be in her best interest.

Alex tried her best to remain unaffected, “We’ll be accessible and when you are really missing us you can call or hop on an airplane to visit, or vice versa.” This was hard on her, her baby would be on the other side of the country.

Kara sighed, “I know. I didn’t think it would be this hard. Maybe I can move back to California and go to Stanford or UCLA.” She suggested.

Diana shook her head, “We would love that, Kara, but it’s time for you to spread your wings. You wouldn’t be able to do that if we were in the same state. Think of this as a way for you to see the world. Remember when we moved from Paris to Midvale?”

“Yes, I remember it was so different. Everything was so loud and bright a totally different experience.” Kara recalled the move.

“This will be a different experience for you as well. You’ve come a long way from that unsure ten-year-old. You can use that curiosity that you had and apply it here. You’ll be meeting new friends, trying new foods.” Alex tried to be helpful.

Kara sighed, “But what if I come into a new power while I am here?” She was afraid of developing a new power.

Alex finished packing, “Most of your major powers have already come in and you have control over them. If one of your powers come into play, then your mother and I will be here as soon as we can. You have a handle on your powers, continue using your glasses, and hone your abilities.” She reassured her daughter.

“Yeah, but still,” Kara replied.

Diana finished zipping her suitcase and touched Kara’s face, “You will be alright, Kara. We’ve raised you, you are a fierce warrior, and you can handle whatever is thrown at you.” She wanted Kara to know that she believed in her.

“I know,” Kara replied softly.

Diana kissed Kara’s forehead, “I have all my faith in you, Kara. Your Aunt Kate is not that far away.”

“Not the same,” Kara shot back.

Alex chuckled, “It’s not the same, but you will have family who can get to you before we can. You will be fine, Kara. We believe in you and we love you.”

Kara sighed, “I love you too.” She was not happy.

Diana’s phone chimed, “Our car is waiting for us downstairs to take us to the airport,” She was not going to cry.

“I guess this is it,” Kara grabbed her parent’s bags.

Alex tried not to cry, “I guess this is it,” She hated leaving Kara behind.

They exchanged hugs, good-byes, and see you soon in hopes to keep the tears from flowing, but Kara couldn’t help herself, as soon as her mother’s got in the car she started crying. Kara took Krypto inside and made her way back to her apartment. It was quiet and Kara turned Krypto off of his leash. She spied something on the couch and it made her smile a little it was her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Bunny. The bunny that her mom had bought for her when they went to the animal sanctuary. She couldn’t believe that they held on to her rabbit. Kara had always wondered where he had disappeared to after all these years.

“Hello, Mr. Bunny,” Kara whispered in the rabbit’s ear. She pulled out her phone and text her parents and thanked them for giving her Mr. Bunny.

Krypto hopped up on the chair and put his head in Kara’s lap. Kara used her free hand to rub across his fur and scratched behind his ears. “He’s a stuffed rabbit, Krypto. There is no need to be jealous.” She reminded her pup.

Kara turned on the television to give her apartment some sound while she contemplated on what to do for the rest of her evening. She was hungry, so she got off the couch and went to the kitchen to figure out what she was going to fix. Kara opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza and decided to have that for dinner along with some veggies and ranch dressing. Just because she was on her own doesn’t mean that her eating habits would change. She put the pizza in the oven and set the timer.

“Okay, Krypto dinner is in the oven,” Kara talked to her four-legged companion and went over to the couch.

Kara was in the middle of watching a Top Chef marathon on Bravo when her phone started to ring. She saw Maggie’s picture on the phone and rushed to answer it, “Hello?”

“Hey, babe. How are you holding up?” Maggie asked her girlfriend.

Kara sighed, “Not so good, they left an hour ago, and I miss them already.” She admitted two days was not enough.

“I know they are missing you too, Kara. How do you feel up to another visitor?” She asked playfully.

“Wait? What do you mean?” Kara asked trying not to get her hopes up.

Maggie chuckled, “Buzz me in, Kara.” She replied before hanging up the phone.

Kara could not believe that Maggie was at her building. She looked at Krypto, “Maggie is here!” She squealed and buzzed Maggie in the building.

A few minutes later there was a knock at her door and Krypto started barking, “Shh, Krypto.” She shushed her dog and opened the door. And standing there in all her glory was Maggie sporting two bags.

“Surprise!” Maggie smiled before sauntering inside of the apartment.

Kara closed the door, “What are you doing here? I thought you were coming to visit for Labor Day weekend.” She launched herself into Maggie’s arms.

Maggie dropped her bags and hugged Kara, “I will be visiting for Labor Day weekend, but my boss realized that I had some more unused vacation time that I was going to lose, so I decided to spend my vacation time with you.” She loved having Kara in her arms and missed it.

“I am so glad you are here.” Kara kissed her girlfriend, “I was not expecting this. How long will you be staying?”

Maggie licked her lips, “You have me for the next four days and three nights. So, we will make the most of it.”

The timer went off on the stove and Kara untangled herself from Maggie, “That would be my pizza.” She zoomed over to the oven pulled the pizza out of the stove and put it on the stove.

Maggie chuckled, “Aww babe, you cooked.” She replied teasingly and played with Krypto who was jumping up and down in excitement.

Kara blushed, “It’s big enough for the both of us.” She replied and turned the oven off. Kara was still in shock that Maggie was in her living room.

“What’s the matter, Kara?” Maggie asked as she saw Kara standing in the kitchen not moving.

Kara smiled, “I can’t believe you’re here. I mean, you’re here standing in my living room playing with Krypto.

Maggie approached Kara with slow deliberate steps, “I am here. There are no interruptions from crime or parents. It’s you and me in New York where no one knows us, and it is legal for us to be together. That’s if you still want me,”

“Oh, I want you, Maggie.” Kara grinned, ‘But first, food. I don’t like reheated pizza.”

Maggie stepped back, “Yeah, it’s the worst,” She did not like reheated pizza.

Kara and Maggie set out to eat pizza and watch movies on television, while Krypto lay down on his bed content to watch everything. Kara still could not believe that Maggie was there with her. It felt like a dream and here, they could be open with their relationship and not hide it, and for that Kara was thankful.

They were watching ‘Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix’ a movie that Kara had wanted to see since she’s seen all of the Harry Potter movies and read all the books, thanks to her mom.

“Have you read all of the books, Kara?” Maggie asked between bites of her pizza. She’s read all of the books but secretly preferred the movies better.

Kara nodded enthusiastically, “So much better than the ‘Twilight’ book series. Lucy practically drooled over that book. I didn’t understand how anyone could like those books, Bella was so freaking weak, and Edward so a stalker and so weird. If she was trying to recreate the whole Buffy/Angel story, then she failed on so many levels.” She was not a snob, but ‘Twilight’ was not a book she loved.

Maggie chuckled, “Tell me how you really feel, Kara. I never got around to reading the first book it didn’t appeal to me.” She answered honestly.

“Yeah, it didn’t appeal to me either, but I read the books. Thanks to Lucy,” Kara reached for another piece of pizza.

Maggie reached for her bottle of Coke, “So what were you going to do before I miraculously showed up here?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “Explore the city and learn my surroundings. I have to go to the bookstore and pick up my books.” She listed off some things that she needed to do.

“That sounds like fun. Can I tag along?” Maggie asked unsure if Kara wanted her to go with her.

Kara smiled so brightly, “Yes! I want you to come with me. That shouldn’t be a question, Maggie. You’re my girlfriend, and you get to see the school and explore the city with me. We get to be out and proud.” She was excited about that prospect.

Maggie liked the sound of that, “Yeah, we can. I get to sleep with you and wake up with you and no one will interrupt us. Then again, your mother’s may interrupt us.” She couldn’t forget Diana and Alex.

Kara’s eyes widened, “Did you tell mother and mom you were coming to visit?” She asked, hoping that Maggie did say something to her parents.

Maggie smirked, “Who do you think suggested that I come and visit after they leave? They know that I am here. How do you think we coordinated their leaving and my arriving after they left? Your parents know you and me, Kara.” She was surprised when Diana had approached her about visiting Kara after they left. They didn’t want Kara to grow homesick too soon, so Diana asked her to come, and Maggie jumped at the opportunity.

“I am going to have to give my mom’s a big thanks for having you come and visit.” Kara could kiss her mom’s.

Maggie smirked, “Yes, you are.” She ate some more of the pizza, “This is so good. Is it DiGiorno?” She asked, because it tasted so good.

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s Newman’s Own. I like it way better than DiGiorno.” She reached for the second to last slice.

“It’s really delicious. So, did your parents take you grocery shopping while they were here?” Maggie asked, savoring the flavor of her pizza.

“You know it. They took me food shopping and had me get the things I needed for the apartment. Pots and pans, plates, glasses, eating utensils, etc. They don’t want me to survive on takeout and a lot of other unhealthy foods,” Kara answered the question.

Maggie remembered eating takeout almost every night, “That makes a lot of sense. I am sure you will miss the freshman fifteen.” She admired Kara’s metabolism.

Kara looked confused, “What’s that?” She’s never heard that term before.

“It’s where students gain weight during their freshman year of college. They eat foods rich in carbohydrates, drink alcohol, and all that other good stuff.” Maggie answered hoping that Kara would understand.

Kara shuddered at the mention of alcohol, “I will pass on the alcohol.” She remembered doing tequila the night she got busted.

Maggie smirked, “I remember you and your cohorts going to a college party. The looks on your faces were priceless.” She remembered the night so well.

Kara blushed, “It was a lapse in judgment, but I learned my lesson.”

“I’m glad you did,” Maggie kissed Kara’s cheek.

The pizza was finished and the movie was over and it was time for Krypto to go out. Kara looked at her watch and saw that it was a little after five, which meant that her parents should be landing soon.

“It’s time to take Krypto out for his walk and for him to do his business.” Kara had Krypto on a schedule, similar to the one in California.

Krypto got up from his bed and sat in front of the door waiting to go outside.

Maggie got up with Kara, “He’s ready,” She quipped.

Kara grabbed Krypto’s leash, “He knows when it’s time to go out. Mother bought him a wee wee pad for when I am at school. That way he can go and if it rains he can go as well.” She put Krypto’s leash on and grabbed her keys and her phone.

Maggie opened the door for Kara and Krypto, “I get to see your ‘hood. How far are you from school?” She asked walking out and closing the door behind her.

“A block actually, so it works. A lot of the apartments in this area is for college students. My building, of course, is a little more upscale than most.” She pressed the button for the elevator.

They left the building and Kara slipped her hand in Maggie’s as they walked the familiar path that Kara was used to with Krypto. It felt nice to stroll down the sidewalk with her, no one was giving them weird looks, or questioning their relationship status. Kara didn’t have the restrictions of her parents and she could be free.

“Wow, this area is nice, Kara. You picked a nice building.” Maggie liked seeing all of the buildings, it’s not as gloomy and gothic as Gotham. She loved walking with Kara and Krypto without a care in the world.

“You can thank mom for that,” Kara told her girlfriend, as they stopped in Krypto’s favorite spot so he could do his business.

Maggie looked around, “So, this is the spot you call me from when you take Krypto out? I expected it to be a lot bigger.” She imagined that it was a big grassy area, but instead, it was a patch of grass across the street from the dog park.

“Yeah, this is the spot,” Kara pulled out a dog bag and bent down to clean up Krypto’s doo. She threw it in the trash and used hand sanitizer to clean her hands.

Maggie thought it was quaint, “I could see why he chose it,” She could see the appeal from a dog’s perspective.

Kara and Maggie were halfway back to her apartment when her phone rang, “It’s mother and Alex,” She answered the FaceTime call.

“Hi, little one,” Diana greeted her daughter.

Kara blushed, “Hi, mother. I miss you and mom already,” She told her mother.

“We miss you too, Kara. Is Maggie with you?” Alex asked.

Kara moved the phone so she could show Maggie, “She’s here.”

“Hi, Diana and Alex,” Maggie waved to the camera.

Diana waved back, “Hi, Maggie. You look out for Kara while she is there.”

Maggie grinned, “I always do. I have my credentials and everything, so Kara will be in safe hands for the next four days.” She made sure she had her badge and her gun on her.

“Very smart. We’re not going to keep you too long. We wanted to let Kara know that we made it home, we miss you, and we love you.” Alex used a tissue to wipe her nose.

Kara felt herself getting teary-eyed, “Thank you for Mr. Bunny. I thought he was lost,” She thanked her parents for her stuffed rabbit.

Diana smiled, “No, we had him in the attic with Miss. Bear and all the books that we read to you. We couldn’t give you those or Miss. Bear since you were not as attached to her as Mr. Bunny,” She told her daughter.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks while discussing her childhood toy in front of her girlfriend, “Mother!” She yelped.

Maggie looked at Kara, “What’s a Mr. Bunny?” She asked.

“See what you and mom started?” Kara mocked glared at her parents.

Alex chuckled, “I didn’t say anything about Mr. Bunny. You were the one who thanked us for leaving him.” She tried to keep the moment light.

Kara sighed, “I miss you both so much.” She told her mom’s.

“We miss you too, Kara. We will see you again before you know it. We are not going to keep you any longer. You and Maggie have a good evening, and we will talk to you tomorrow. We love you.” Alex told her daughter.

Kara smiled tearily, “I love you both too, bye,”

“Bye, Kara,” Diana told her daughter before disconnecting the call.

Kara sniffed, “Ugh, you must think I am a baby,” She looked over at Maggie who had Krypto’s leash in her hand.

Maggie offered Kara a reassuring smile, “Nope, you are a young woman who misses her parents. Over time it will get better and you will miss them, but not as much as you do now.” She looped her arm through Kara’s, “So, what is a Mr. Bunny?” She asked.

Kara chuckled, “Mr. Bunny is the stuffed rabbit that mom bought me when we went to the animal sanctuary. Mom had told me she would take me to see the rabbits since the bunny I saw at the park in Midvale hopped into the woods. I wanted to take a bunny home, but Miss. Carrie said I couldn’t. I was disappointed and mom bought me a rabbit and hid him in the car for me to find when I opened the door. He was one of my best friends and I used to think that if I loved him enough then he would become a real bunny. The way the bunny did in ‘The Velveteen Rabbit’.” She regaled Maggie about the story of Mr. Rabbit.

Maggie pictured little Kara chasing after a bunny, “That’s a sweet memory, Kara. It seems that you have a lot of precious memories growing up with your parents.” She wished she could say the same for herself.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, it was kind of a fairy tale, but not really. I had my bratty moments, but we can discuss those another time. Right now, I want to go inside take a shower and relax with you, and cuddle with you in the bed or on the couch.” She told Maggie as they entered the building.

“I want to hear about those bratty moments, but a shower sounds lovely. Are we going to save water and shower together?” Maggie asked teasingly.

Kara nodded, “Yes, the hot water does not last very long,” She warned Maggie. Kara learned that after taking a shower for about twenty minutes.

Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, “I guess that means we will shower together.” She pulled Kara into the elevator.

Upon entering the shower Kara turned Krypto loose from his leash and sent him on his merry way. Which meant, Krypto would lay on his bed and play with his favorite toy until it was time for him to go out again.

“Shower?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Definitely a shower. Are the rules still in place?” She asked, hoping that the answer was going to be a strong ‘no’.

Maggie smirked, “No, the rules are not in place, but I don’t want our first time to be a quickie in the shower.” She didn’t want Kara in the shower. Maggie wanted something better for Kara, it wouldn’t match having sex on the beach, but it would be something damn near perfect.

Kara didn’t care about sex in the shower all she wanted to do was touch Maggie in a non-platonic way, “I am more than okay with that.” She agreed.

The shower was innocent with light touches and washing each other off. There was no sexual touching, but there were kisses exchanged in between, and Kara felt a fire ignite inside of her. She never felt this fire with Sam and it was downright scary and delicious at the same time. The water turned cold and Kara and Maggie got out of the shower and dried off. They changed into their pajamas and sat down on the couch cuddled underneath a blanket with a bowl of popcorn between them.

“This is heaven,” Kara sighed in contentment

“Yeah, it is. When does Krypto have to go out?” Maggie asked snuggling under the blanket it was so warm and comforting.

Kara looked at the clock, “He goes out again at about eight, then we are in for the night. If he has to go he goes on his pad, but that’s rare.” She responded.

“Are you hungry?” Maggie asked.

“A little. Do you want to order in? We have some amazing choices to choose from. We can do Chinese, Italian, Japanese, Thai, and Indian. The possibilities are endless.” Kara was impressed by everything New York had to offer.

Maggie thought it over, “Thai sounds good. I love pad Thai.” She loved the noodle dish.

Kara grinned and hopped off the couch and went to get the menu for the Thai place.

“I may have to move here for the food choices alone.” Maggie joked.

Kara grinned, “You have a place to stay if you do decide to move, but eventually, we will have to move to a bigger place with walls.” She remembered what it was like when she visited her mom’s apartment before moving into the house.

Maggie smiled, “I have a nice house in California with a garden that I would hate to give it up, but for you, I will,” She would give it up for Kara.

“I don’t want you to that, Maggie. I have four years and if we have to do long distance for those four years, then we can do that. I get breaks from school and can come home whenever I feel like it even if it’s for the weekend.” Kara had frequent flyer miles that she could use to go home.

“And I can use my vacation days which I have a lot, by the way, to come and visit you in New York. It’s an excuse to get out of California for a little bit.” Maggie didn’t want Kara to be the only one traveling.

Kara smiled, “We can make it work. I know we can if we really want it to work,” She was optimistic.

Maggie shared Kara’s enthusiasm, but a little voice in the back of her mind is telling her that it would not work, because Kara would find someone at school, “We’ll make it work.”

Kara had hope that she and Maggie would make it through this transition. Her mom’s had always instilled faith, hope, and love within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie surprised Kara with a visit, so they did have their alone time 😁
> 
> Next time on CH: Kara and Maggie explore New York together, and Kara takes Maggie to school.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below.


	4. Soul On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend their first official day in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I come with a chapter. I had to write this chapter to get out of the When Calls The Heart mode. I needed to refocus on older Kara and her relationship with Maggie before I write another chapter of 'The National City Connection'. 
> 
> ***Moving right along. I found a story in one of my folders that is Kara/Maggie. It's one with slight D/s undertones, Kara is a sugar baby, Maggie is a sugar mama or daddy (not sure which one) and she (Maggie) has a were-penis. Would you be interested in reading it?***
> 
> I don't own them and never will.

Kara woke up to the feeling of feather-light kisses on her shoulder she slowly opened her eyes to see Maggie staring back at her, “When did you wake up?” She asked groggily.

“About thirty minutes ago,” Maggie answered with a smile before placing a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara blushed, “And you watched me sleep the entire time? That’s not at all creepy,” She teased, it was a sweet gesture.

Maggie smirked, “I can’t help it if you look so peaceful and beautiful while you sleep. Did you have a good sleep?” She asked.

“I think I had the best sleep ever since you were here. I might have to keep you here forever.” Kara had slept like the dead. It was quite restful and she felt refreshed.

“I don’t know, if I wake up to you every morning, then I wouldn’t want to get out of bed,” Maggie told Kara honestly, waking up with her was the best feeling in the world.

Kara licked her lips, “I wouldn’t want to get out of bed either, but today, we have errands to run before we can have some leisure time.” She rolled over on her back.

Maggie draped her body over Kara’s, “I like the sound of that, but first, let’s start our day with this,” She leaned in and pressed her lips against, Kara’s.

Kara reciprocated the kiss and lightly ran her tongue across Maggie’s bottom lip asking for entrance, it was a bold move on her part, since Maggie was usually the one initiating. The kissed turned pretty heavy as their tongues danced against each other, and Kara felt the full weight of Maggie’s body on hers. She felt as if her entire body was on fire, and when Maggie nibbled at her bottom lip, Kara wrapped her arms around Maggie’s back to bring her as close as humanly possible.

Their bodies moved together in a frenzy and Kara felt herself transcending to another level, between kisses, and feeling Maggie against her, she wondered what it would feel like to have Maggie inside of her. Before she could even think of anything the words, “Touch me,” came tumbling out her mouth.

Maggie through the fog of her lust heard Kara’s words and stopped all her movements, “You want me to touch you? Touch you how?” She asked breathlessly.

Kara bit her lip, “Touch me in the way of your hands on my body. Touch me in a way that would feel good to the both of us,” She answered the question with slight trepidation, not sure if she answered it correctly.

Maggie brought her hands up and pushed Kara’s hair away from her face, “If I touch you, then we are not going to leave this bed. You have things that you need to do today, and you mentioned exploring a little.” She needed some distance between her and Kara because her first impulse is to fuck Kara into the mattress and claim her. The more logical side told her that time would come, and to take it slow.

Kara sighed heavily, “I can’t shirk my responsibility. Why do you have to be the voice of reason?” She pouted.

Maggie grinned, “If I wasn’t the voice of reason, then you would be doing a lot of bad shit. The quicker we get out of the bed, the quicker we can get back into the bed.” She figured that would get Kara out of bed.

Kara gently pushed Maggie off of her, “Shower together?” She asked cheekily.

Maggie threw the covers back, “It’s the best way to save water and keep it hot,” She got out of the bed and followed Kara into the bathroom.

Kara giggled and turned on the water once the temperature was right, she stripped and stepped into the shower hoping that Maggie would soon follow. She wasn’t disappointed when Maggie stepped into the shower.

“You are beautiful,” Kara still couldn’t believe that Maggie was her girlfriend.

Maggie licked the water off her lips, “If I am beautiful, then you are drop dead gorgeous, Kara. I am lucky to call you mine.” She closed the space between them and reached for Kara’s bath sponge, “Let’s get you clean.” She stepped back.

Kara shivered as she felt Maggie’s breath on her skin, “Yes, we should get clean.” She readily agreed, anything to get Maggie to touch her again.

Maggie slowly took her time washing Kara down, first, she started with her neck and her shoulders, before moving to her arms and her back. She used her other hand to gently cup one of Kara’s breasts and move her thumb across the nipple she could feel it stiffen under her touch.

“Mmm, that feels good,” Kara moaned in pleasure.

A hint of arousal hit Maggie as she heard Kara’s moan of pleasure, “Do you want more?” She asked, still teasing Kara’s nipple.

“Oh, yes,” Kara replied, she wanted Maggie’s hands all over her body.

Maggie was one to not refuse a lady’s request and moved towards Kara’s other breast and repeated the same movements until it was a stiff peak under her thumb. She loved how responsive Kara was to her touch, “Did Sam ever tough you like this?”

Kara moaned quietly, “No,” She answered. Sam had touched her, but it wasn’t in a way that sent her nerves on edge.

Maggie’s hands traveled down Kara’s stomach and came to rest on her pelvic area. She was not going to go any further.

“Why did you stop?” Kara asked in disappointment.

“You’re not ready for that, yet.” Maggie teased.

Kara sighed in frustration, “I am more than ready, Maggie. I think the wetness that is not caused by water would agree with me.” She hated that Maggie had stopped.

“Think of this as a way to remind you of what’s to come,” Maggie finished washing Kara down.

Kara tried to think of anything, but Maggie touching her skin, “You are driving me insane.”

Maggie chuckled, “I know, but trust me, it will be worth it in the end.” She whispered.

It was Kara’s turn to wash Maggie and she took her time exploring every part of Maggie’s body, “You’re a wonderland,”

Maggie laughed, “I’m a wonderland?” She asked playfully.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I want to explore your body with my hands and mouth.” She admitted.

Maggie couldn’t believe how bold Kara had gotten, “Is that so?” She asked.

Kara kissed Maggie’s shoulder, “It is so.” She answered with sincerity.

“You shouldn’t say those things, Kara. It’s taking all of my self-control to not take you to bed. Errand first bed later. I need to wash off because the water is turning cold.” Maggie could feel the temperature change.

After their shower, Kara and Maggie dried off and put their clothes on, before taking Krypto out for his morning walk. He was sitting by the door waiting patiently, and Kara grabbed his leash and put it on him. She and Maggie walked out of her apartment holding hands it was nice being with Maggie without any restraints.

“New York in the morning it’s not as bright as California,” Maggie noticed that it was a lot more overcast in New York than in California. She liked it, it reminded her of the weather in Gotham.

“I love it because I don’t have bad spikes in the morning where I have to run to burn off all my extra energy.” Kara loved New York because of the weather.

Maggie chuckled, “I bet you love that.”

Kara shrugged, “I miss my morning runs, but I am sure I will start them again when I get settled.” She cleaned up Krypto’s mess and threw it in the trash.

“I wonder how you’re going to handle the winters here? I know you can’t feel the elements, but it will still be rough with the snow and everything.” Maggie hated winters in Gotham.

Kara shrugged, “I will survive, if not, you can come and help me survive.” She teased.

They took Krypto back inside the apartment and left to start their adventure. The first stop was the bookstore so Kara could get her books for her classes. She lucked out when she found that most of her books could be bought used, and others she found that had to be purchased at full price. The person behind the counter had suggested that Kara try to find her books online, they would be a lot cheaper that way. So, Kara would be searching for a couple of books online.

“Your book store is nice, it’s very studious,” Maggie commented on the bookstore.

“Yeah, it is. I need to drop these books off at home. I don’t want to lug them around everywhere.” Kara could handle the weight, but she didn’t want to spend the day with them.

Maggie offered to take a couple of books and walked the block to Kara’s apartment.

They dropped the books off and went on their adventure of New York City, well the area around Kara’s neighborhood. The first stop was Washington State Park, which is a stone’s throw away from NYU.

“Wow, I’ve seen this arch on television, but this is my first time seeing it up close.” Maggie admired the structure.

Kara pulled out her camera and took pictures of Maggie standing near the arch, “Beautiful,” She whispered.

They strolled the park holding hands and Kara enjoyed playing tour guide to Maggie. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds and a drop of rain hit Kara on the arm followed by another one. Instead of running away from the rain, Kara and Maggie played in the rain. That was until they both looked like drowned rats, so they made their way back to her apartment.

Kara couldn’t help herself and started to sing, “I’m singin’ in the rain. Just singin’ in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I’m happy again.” She continued singing and dancing.

Maggie felt the joy bubbling inside of her as Kara was singing and dancing as they walked down the sidewalk, “I love you, Kara. Don’t ever change.” She pulled Kara to her and began kissing her in the rain.

Thunder rumbling in the background broke them apart and they made a mad dash to Kara’s apartment. When they entered they were both soaked to the bone and Kara turned on some heat to warm Maggie up. They ended up showering again and putting on some comfortable clothes. Kara fixed them some lunch and they cuddled on the couch watching old movies underneath the blanket her parents had bought for her.

“I can get used to this.” Maggie sighed in contentment.

“I know what you mean. Sorry if your first day was a bust.” Kara apologized.

Maggie kissed Kara’s cheek, “It wasn’t a bust for me. There are a few more days to explore. I’m glad to be here with you as the storm rages outside. Here is where I’d rather be than outside with you.” She curled into Kara’s side.

Kara wrapped her arms around Maggie, “Exactly.”

The summer storm was going on around them a rumble of thunder shook the windows. It was scary for Kara, but she centered herself and held on to Maggie.

“I got you, Kara,” Maggie reassured her girlfriend.

Kara relaxed and finished watching Casablanca with Maggie by her side. The movie was over and Krypto had joined them on the couch. Kara would usually shoo him off, but let him stay this time around.

“I have a question.” Maggie had a thought pop into her head.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “What question is that?” She asked.

Maggie worried her bottom lip, “Have you ever touched yourself in front of someone else?” She asked.

“Uh, no. I haven’t touched myself in front of anyone. Why do you ask?” Kara answered and then asked Maggie why she asked.

“I was curious. Also, I was thinking about what you told me earlier. How you wanted me to touch you. I would like for you to touch yourself to show me how you liked to be touch.” Maggie answered truthfully.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, “You want me to touch myself?” She asked.

“If it’s something you are comfortable with, Kara. I told you before I would never make you do something that would make you uncomfortable.” Maggie wanted Kara to know that she had a choice.

The idea of touching herself in front of Maggie made Kara’s arousal spike. She had dreams about touching herself with Maggie watching, and then Maggie touching her, “I would like to try that sometime. I would prefer it if you touched me though. Have you touched yourself in front of another woman?” She asked.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, it was a part of foreplay, and it was hot.” She recalled her first experience.

“How did you feel during and after?” Kara questioned.

“I was a little nervous at first, but I imagined that I was by myself, and I touched myself. During the act, it felt so good. I found myself wetter than before, and I ended up having the best orgasm of my life. After came the cuddling and another orgasm that nearly ended me.” Maggie chuckled.

Kara squeezed her legs together, “Ended you how?”

“In a good way, Kara. You will learn eventually.” Maggie didn’t know how to answer Kara’s question.

“I have to feel it, huh?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “Exactly. You have a lot to learn, Kara.” She didn’t mean that in a condescending way.

Kara smirked, “You’ll teach me, right?” She asked.

Maggie looked Kara in the eyes, “By the time I am finished with you, you will know what you like, what turns you on, and what gets you off.”

“Right now, I want you to get me off,” Kara blurted out she didn’t know what the hell had gotten into her.

Maggie tried not to let Kara get to her, but it was hard, “I’ll get you off when you least expect it. It will be worth the wait.” She wanted to tease and get Kara worked up.

Kara groaned in frustration, “You are a tease.”

“You love me,” Maggie shot back.

Kara grabbed a pillow off the couch on the sneak and hit Maggie in the face with it, “The jury is still out on that one,”

“You did not just hit me with a pillow.” Maggie recovered from her shock and grabbed a pillow and hit Kara with it. The pillow fight turned into an all out tickle war which Kara found herself losing. The rain had stopped falling and the sun had started to come out, but Kara had more fun playing with her girlfriend. And poor Krypto found himself on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure unadulterated teasing from Maggie and Kara. It's so much fun.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts down below. It's food for my writer's soul!
> 
> Next time on CH: Kara and Maggie spend the day in New York City ( I can't give the rest away).


	5. Take Me Out to The Ball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie take in a Yankees game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for supporting this story and showing it some love. While not quite as popular as 'Total Eclipse of The Heart' it's liked by many. So, thank you again for taking the time to read, comment, bookmark, leave kudos, and subscribe. It honestly means a lot to me.
> 
> As many of you know, I've struggled with depression, and it's been hitting me hard the last month or so. Writing is my outlet, and it brings me such joy.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

The second morning in New York was fairing a lot better. Kara had checked the weather channel, and there was no trace of rain or a cloud in the sky, and for that she was thankful. Today, she and Maggie were going to Yankee Stadium to see the Yankees take on the Red Sox. Kara had never been to a baseball game, but her Aunt Kate had gifted her tickets so she was not one to turn them down.

“Our first baseball game together. Who do you think will win?” Kara asked as they walked Krypto towards the dog park.

Maggie knew without a shadow of a doubt the Red Sox would win, “The Red Sox for sure. Then again, who knows.” She answered not really sure of who was going to win. Maggie was excited to be going to a sporting event with Kara.

“I don’t care who wins as long as you and I are together. This is our first outing as a couple and no one is even thinking twice about it.” Kara stated with excitement.

They walked over to the dog park which was fenced in and Kara read the rules, “I have to find Krypto’s vaccination papers or have mother send me a copy.” She didn’t know where she put them.

“Yeah, you can’t go to any dog park unless you can show proof that your dog is vaccinated. You’ll find the papers when you least expect it.” Maggie remained hopeful.

Kara and Maggie walked Krypto back to her apartment and prepared to get ready for their day. It was going to be long a day. First, they stopped and got breakfast at one of the local breakfast eateries, before making their way to the subway that would take them to the stadium. Kara held onto Maggie’s hand as they made their way through crowds of people. Kara was a little apprehensive but Maggie holding her hand calmed her down a lot.

“It’s alright, Kara. I am right here with you.” Maggie told Kara reassuringly.

Kara relaxed as they made their way underground to the subway platform. There were a lot of people waiting, but Kara focused on Maggie being with her. The train came to a stop and people got off while Kara and Maggie got on. This was her first true experience as a New Yorker, and it wasn’t as bad as she saw on television, in movies, or on the news.

“So what do you think?” Maggie asked as the train started to move.

Kara grinned, “This isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. This is kind of awesome. Mother and mom will not believe this when I tell them.” She replied.

Maggie pulled out her phone, “Why don’t we take a picture or a video to show them that you are enjoying your first subway ride.” She took a video of them on the subway followed by a selfie of them both.

Kara grinned, “Send it.” She stated.

Maggie laughed, “Calm down, Kara. I’ll send it. I have to caption it first.” She replied and sent the video to everyone. Everyone being Alex, Diana, Kate, and Kara.

Kara didn’t mean to rush, but she was excited to be experiencing her first subway ride with Maggie. She was sure that her mothers would be happy but worried at the same time. The ride was over and they walked the few blocks to Yankee Stadium. It looked so much bigger in person than it did on television.

“Whoa, this is big,” Kara commented.

Maggie had to agree, “Yeah, it is, but a beautiful sight to see.”

The couple found their seats and sat down the stadium was filled with a lot of fans. The smell of popcorn and peanuts hung in the air and Kara wanted to experience it all. And experience it all she shall.

Kara and Maggie were sharing a bag of popcorn while watching the Red Sox get their asses handed to them by the Yankees. They were in the bottom of the 9th, the Yankees had a 6-2 lead, and it looked like they were going to have a bigger lead with two men on base, no outs, and another player up to bat.

“Looks like the Yankees are going to take this win. Too bad for your Red Sox better luck next time.” Kara teased playfully.

Maggie threw a piece of popcorn at Kara, “Don’t gloat.”

Kara smirked, “I’m gloating because Yankees are going to win this.” She was bubbling with joy.

The game was over and Yankees won 10-4 there were a lot of pictures taken of the game, and pictures of her and Maggie together. It was the best day ever.

“I bet you’re happy now,” Maggie stated as she slipped her hand into Kara’s.

“You know it. I thought the Red Sox played a good game, but not good enough.” Kara couldn’t help herself.

Maggie chuckled, “Oh, you are not going to let go are you?” She asked.

“Maybe, but for a price,” Kara replied slyly.

Maggie kissed Kara on the cheek, “I am willing to pay the price.” She would most definitely pay the price.

After a subway ride back into the city, Kara and Maggie explored Times Square and took in a few touristy places while there. One of their stops had to be Madame Tussaud’s wax museum, Kara had heard it was an amazing place to visit and she was not wrong. There were wax figures of Julia Roberts, Brad Pitt, and Angelina Jolie. Kara even had her picture taken with one of the Rockettes and had a picture taken behind The Presidential podium.

Maggie grinned, “I would so vote for you if you were to run for President.” She told Kara.

Kara smiled, “If I ran for President and won would you be my first lady?”

“I would love to be your First Lady, Kara,” Maggie answered the question.

The rest of the tour was a fun one full of pictures, but Kara nearly freaked out when she saw the statues of N*Sync.

“I have to take a picture with them,” Kara told Maggie excitedly.

Maggie chuckled, “I know you do.” She pulled out her phone and took pictures of Kara with N*Sync, The Spice Girls and The Beatles.

After a successful tour of Madam Tussaud’s the couple went for lunch at Red Lobster on the Square.

“I’m having a good time today with you, Kara. I want many more days like this with you.” Maggie took one of Kara’s hands in hers.

Kara smiled, “I am having a great day with you too, Maggie. I want a whole lot of days like this with you.” She told Maggie honestly.

“Then it’s agreed, more days like this for us to enjoy.” Maggie ate a piece of bread.

Kara was on cloud nine right now and she felt as if she was never going to come down. She tried not to think about school starting and what that would mean for her and Maggie.

“What do you want to do once we leave here? Do you want to explore Times Square some more or do you want to do something low key?” Kara asked as she finished her salmon.

Maggie didn’t know what to do next, “We can head back home and relax for the rest of the day. We’ve done a lot today, and a little relaxation is needed. We can take Krypto for a walk, and maybe stop by Junior’s to pick up some cheesecake.” She had wanted to see why Kara raved about it so much.

Kara grinned, “I like the sound of that.” The thought of Junior’s cheesecake made her mouth water.

They left Red Lobster and stopped by Junior’s and picked up two cheesecakes, one plain and one strawberry.

“I can’t believe we have two different types of cheesecake. How are we ever going to eat all of this?” Maggie asked as they walked down the busy sidewalk.

“This is me we are talking about here, so the cheesecake will not go to waste. And, you are here for a couple more days, so we can devour the cheesecakes. You have a secret sweet tooth.” Kara brushed up against Maggie playfully.

Maggie snorted, “You have no proof.” She denied.

“I have plenty of proof, Detective Sawyer.” Kara laughed.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m pretty sure you don’t, but keep thinking that.” She joked.

As soon as they entered the apartment Krypto nearly attacked Kara and Maggie, he was no longer that cute little puppy she first had, now he was a big puppy, but not full grown.”

“Chill out, Krypto,” Kara told her dog.

Maggie rubbed Krypto’s ears and head, “He is happy to see us, Kara. He’s been by himself for a few hours. I think that he is ready for human companionship.

Kara put the cheesecakes in the refrigerator, “You’re right. I don’t want to be bulldozed when I enter the house.” She closed the refrigerator, to see Krypto sitting there looking at her.

“I missed you too, Krypto.” Kara rubbed his head and scratched behind his ears.

“See, he missed you.” Maggie gloated.

Kara played with Krypto for a few minutes, “When did you become an expert on Krypto?” She asked her girlfriend.

“Call it a six sense when it comes to Krypto.” Maggie poked her tongue out.

Kara let go of Krypto, “Stop poking out your tongue out if you’re not going to use it. It’s not nice to tease you know.” She told Maggie playfully.

“I like to see you squirm, babe. I think Krypto needs to go out. He is sitting by the door.” Maggie pointed out the dog sitting by the door.

Kara sighed, “I know what you’re doing, Maggie Sawyer, and it’s not working.” She grabbed Krypto’s leash.

Maggie had a trick up her sleeve where Kara was concerned, “Take Krypto out for his walk and I will see you when you come back.” She wanted to cook a nice dinner for Kara, turn on a little romance.

Kara frowned, “You’re not coming with me?” She asked feeling a little put out that Maggie was not joining her.

“Yeah, I want to relax. We did a lot of walking today and unlike you, I need to give my batteries time to recharge.” Maggie came up with the best explanation she could in order to get Kara to go alone.

Kara opened the door, “Okay, okay. Come on Krypto.” She leads Krypto out of the apartment and down the hallway.

Once outside Kara walked with Krypto to give him some time to stretch his legs since he had been cooped up inside for about five hours. The air was warm and people were milling about minding their own business, and Krypto was smelling everything like he usually does. Kara was enjoying the moment when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw her mother’s picture show up on the screen.

“Hi, mother,” Kara greeted her mother.

“Hi, little one. How are you enjoying New York?” Diana asked her daughter. She was missing her terribly.

Kara sighed, “I am enjoying it okay. I miss you and mom something fierce though. How is National City?” She asked about her home town.

“It’s National City, but without you though. Things are pretty calm for the most part which is a good thing.” Diana answered. There had been a few flare-ups here and there, but things, for the most part, were going okay.

Kara smiled warmly, “Calm is always good. Is mom still working long hours?” She asked about her mom.

“Not so much anymore. Your mom goes into the office for a couple of hours and does what needs to be done, and then she comes home. It’s been a few days and we are still trying to adjust without you here. So, tell me about your subway ride. How was it? How was going to your first baseball game?” Diana wanted to hear about her daughter’s day. It helped ease the pain of Kara being away.

“I was nervous at first, but Maggie held my hand the entire time. It wasn’t as bad as the movies and television had made it out to be. I think you and mom would like it.” Kara told her mother.

Diana sighed, “It sounds like you enjoyed yourself. How was the game?” She asked.

Kara turned around with Krypto, “It was beyond amazing mother! I have to thank Aunt Kate for getting me the tickets. It looked so much better than on television. Maggie thought the Red Sox were going to win, but the Yankees won. It was an exciting day for everyone. We followed it up with a visit to Madame Tussaud’s museum it was pretty fun. Maybe when you and mom come to visit we can go.” She told her mom about the museum and suggested that they visit when they come to New York.

“I would like that, Kara. Are you outside?” Diana asked noticing the sounds coming through the phone.

Kara chuckled, “Yeah, I am taking Krypto for a walk. Maggie stayed back in the apartment because she was tired. We did a lot of walking today.” She explained.

“Everyone is not equipped with your energy or your stamina. You have to keep it simple for the people who can’t keep up.” Diana teased.

“It’s not my fault mother. How is mom? Is she handling me being away okay?” Kara asked about her mom.

Diana sighed, “She’s dealing with it as best as she can. It’s going to take some time for us to get used to you being gone.” She didn’t think that Alex would be taking Kara’s being gone so hard.

Kara tried not to get teary-eyed on the streets of New York, “I thought you would be taking my leaving harder than mom. I’ve been with you since birth and I’ve been with mom for seven years.” She’s been with her mother longer.

Diana chuckled, “Time frame doesn’t matter, little one. You’re our baby and she loves you more than you know.” She explained.

“I love her too and you,” Kara told her mother.

“Ahem, I am going to let you go and get back to your evening. We’ll call you tomorrow.” Diana tried not to relay to Kara that she was crying.

Kara sighed, “I love you, mother. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She responded.

“I love you too, Kara,” Diana responded.

Kara hung up the phone and wiped her eyes it was hard being away from home, “Come on Krypto. Let’s get inside. We don’t want to keep Maggie waiting.” She told her four-legged companion.

They entered the building and made their way to the elevator. The journey to Kara’s floor didn’t take long and she and Krypto left the elevator and walked to her apartment. She opened the door and the smell of food hit her senses. Krypto pulled at Kara trying to get inside the house. Kara followed and saw Maggie in the kitchen putting food on two plates.

“You cooked,” She stated the obvious as she took Krypto off his leash, “You also put food and more water in Krypto’s bowl.”

Maggie saw Kara and smiled, “I figured that a nice home cooked meal should be on the menu tonight. It’s been a while since I’ve cooked for you, and I made my famous eggplant parmesan.” She answered.

Kara went to the kitchen sink and washed her hands, “Everything looks and smells delicious. Do you need my help with anything?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, you sit down and prepare to eat.” She brought her and Kara’s plates to the table.

Kara couldn’t wait to tear into her food, “Thank you.”

Maggie sat down, “You’re welcome. Now eat before it gets cold.” She motioned towards Kara’s plate.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara mocked saluted and dug into her food, “Oh my God. This is like a vegetable party in my mouth. It’s so good.” She mentioned with a mouth full of food.

“I’m glad you approve of the vegetable party in your mouth,” Maggie smirked before eating her food.

“My mother called while I was out walking Krypto,” Kara told Maggie about her conversation with her mother.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Oh? How did that go?” She inquired.

Kara sighed, “It went okay. She misses me and she told me that mom misses me a lot. We talked about the game and everything back in National City. It’s kind of boring according to her, but she is okay with that.” She answered Maggie’s question.

“I am glad that National City has been boring. I don’t want to go back to not boring.” Maggie liked having a chill day.

Kara sighed, “I would love to see you in action. Kicking ass and taking names later.” She had often thought about Maggie being a badass.

Maggie shook her head, “I don’t think you could handle me being a badass, but who knows.”

Dinner was finished and Kara helped clean up the kitchen. They had foregone dessert for the moment and decided that a shower was needed. After a non-sexual shower, Kara and Maggie found themselves on the couch sharing a piece of cheesecake while watching an old rerun of friends.

“This cheesecake is heavenly. You were right, Kara.” Maggie had to admit that Kara was right.

Kara smiled cockily, “I knew you would like it.” She took the plate and the fork away from Maggie and put it on the table.

“I wasn’t finished,” Maggie protested.

Kara smirked and straddled Maggie’s lap, “I have something that is way better than cheesecake.” She placed a kiss on both of Maggie’s cheeks before placing a small kiss on Maggie’s lips.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, “And what pray tell is that?” She asked intrigued.

Kara took one of Maggie’s hands and moved it between her legs, “This is way better than cheesecake.” She replied without a hint of hesitation.

Maggie felt as if she was given the keys to the kingdom, “That’s a mighty bold claim, Kara.”

“Well, I guess you will have to find out if my claim is valid or not. Are you scared?” Kara asked her girlfriend.

“I’m not scared at all, Kara.” Maggie moved her fingers against Kara’s shorts.

Kara smirked, “Then what are you waiting for?” She asked teasingly.

Maggie went in for a kiss, but Krypto started barking, “He has perfect timing,” She whispered.

“He really does. It’s time to take him outside. We’ll pick this up later?” Kara reluctantly climbed off of Maggie’s lap.

Maggie was thankful for the distraction, “Yeah, I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you, Kara.”

Kara felt herself heating up at Maggie’s admission, “I don’t want to wait either. The sooner I get Krypto walked and settled for the night we can pick up where we left off. I don’t think we will have any more interruptions.”

Maggie chuckled, “God, I hope not. There is only so much self-control I have. Be careful taking Krypto out.”

Kara kissed Maggie quickly, “I always am. Keep the couch warm for me.” She went to get Krypto ready for his walk. Kara couldn’t wait to get back upstairs and finish what she and Maggie had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... please don't hate me for leaving you hanging, but Kara and Maggie having sex will happen soon. I am building up to it since it's going to be a pivotal moment for both of them.
> 
> #sorrynotsorry for having the Yankees kick Red Sox ass, but I am a Yankee girl at heart.
> 
> Next time on CH: Kara and Maggie overcome their challenges and get it on.


	6. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie experience the pleasures of being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, bookmarked, etc. I was thinking of dropping this fic all together but decided against it. 
> 
> For transparency purposes, this chapter was inspired and partially ghost-written by the enchanting and lovely Nayanna_Rivergron. She has stepped back from writing due to some personal issues, and she is getting ready to start part of her practicum for school (Go future psychologist!) But, she still found time to help a lady out.
> 
> The name of the chapter comes from the song Heartbeats as heard in Supergirl (I know this song is overused. Deal with it.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kara entered the apartment after a nice walk with Krypto and set him free, where he did his usual thing. She set the alarm and hung her keys and Krypto’s leash on the key ring. Kara spotted Maggie on her bed sleeping, so Kara decided to take another shower to wash the smell of outside off of her. She went into her drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas and underwear and made her way to the bathroom. Kara turned on the water and stripped out of her clothes once the room filled with a little steam, Kara stepped in the shower and let the water wash over her hair and her body. She noticed that she was no longer alone in the shower when she felt hands skimming her stomach.

“I thought you were sleeping?” Kara asked her girlfriend.

“I woke up thanks to Krypto and the shower running. You can’t be stealth even if you tried.” Maggie moved her hand down Kara’s abdomen.

Kara laughed softly at Maggie’s touch it was warming her up, “I can be stealthy. You’re one to talk about stealth. I didn’t even hear you come in or take off your clothes, yet here you are.” She wanted Maggie’s hand between her legs.

“I am a master of all, Kara. You look so damn fuckable right now, but I am not going to do that, not until you give me consent.” Maggie wanted to tease Kara a little to get her back from earlier.

Kara groaned, “I’ve given you consent several times. Do you need it again?” She asked.

Maggie smirked, “Uh huh. I don’t do anything until you tell me what you want.” She slowly trailed her hand between Kara’s legs hovering above her pussy.

“I want you to touch me. You can touch me, Maggie. I’m ready.” Kara was beyond ready.

Maggie pressed her body against Kara’s, “I bet you’re wet for me right now? I guess I should find out for myself.” She used two fingers to slide between Kara’s wet folds.

Kara moaned in relief it felt so good to finally be touched by Maggie, “Oh, God,” She shuddered as Maggie touched her where she needed her the most.

“You really are wet for me and it’s not from the water. We’ve been denying ourselves such pleasures, well tonight there will be no more denying. I’m going to give you what we both want.” Maggie used the tip of two fingers to rub slow gentle circles against Kara’s clit.

Kara’s eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head at the touch and sensations. She felt as if she was going to collapse on the bathroom floor, “Whatever you want is yours.” She whispered, her sense of mind had flown out the window.

Maggie stopped her motions, “The water is starting to turn cold. We should move this to the bedroom. I hope that Krypto doesn’t bother us.” She placed a trail of kisses down Kara’s back.

Kara was a little frustrated at being left high and not so dry, but the promise of what’s to come made it so much better, “I like that idea. I’m sure Krypto has better things to do than watch us getting freaky.” She quipped.

Maggie stepped back from Kara and turned around to turn off the water that had turned cold as ice, “I hope not.” She got out of the shower and grabbed a towel for herself and Kara.

Kara took the towel, “I don’t want my sheets to be soaking wet.” She partially dried herself off.

“Your sheets will be getting soaked regardless. I hope you have spare sets.” Maggie teased as she toweled herself off.

Kara blushed, “I have a lot of sheets. My moms would not let me survive on two sets of sheets.” She wrapped the towel around her body.

“Smart mother’s,” Maggie led Kara to her bed and peeled Kara’s towel off of her. She ran her eyes over Kara’s body appreciating her beauty. Maggie’s admired Kara’s body before, but this time it’s different.

Kara tried not to blush under Maggie’s intense gaze she felt as if she was a piece of art on display, “Do you see something you like?” She asked teasingly.

Maggie licked her lips, “Oh, I see something I love.” She stepped in Kara’s personal space and motioned for her to lay down on the bed. Maggie wanted to take her time and explore Kara’s body. She wants to know what gets her hot, turns her on and drives her wild. Maggie wanted their first time to be memorable for both her and Kara.

Kara felt her temperature rise by a few degrees as Maggie raked her eyes over her body. She tried her best not to squirm at the intensity of her gaze, but she was keyed up, “Is this a much better view?” She asked with a hint of a smile.

“Oh, yeah. A much better view. You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed about having you naked in my bed.” Maggie approached the bed and placed one knee on the edge.

Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of Maggie she was beautiful when wet and her brunette hair looked almost black because of the water. To Kara, she looked like an exotic goddess that’s she’s read about and seen pictures of, “You don’t have to dream no more. Make it a reality.” She beckoned Maggie to her with a crook of her finger.

Maggie climbed on the bed until she was over Kara’s body and she leaned down and captured Kara’s lips before easing her body on top of Kara’s. She could feel the heat radiating from Kara’s body and in turn, made her hot, “I don’t want to sound cheesy, but you are fire.” She whispered against Kara’s lips.

“Only with you.” Kara nipped at Maggie’s bottom lip before kissing her again. The kiss had gone from zero to sixty when their tongues met and danced a familiar dance that they were the only ones who knew. Kara felt her nerve endings come to life as she moved to have Maggie flushed against her skin.

Their bodies moved in perfect synchronization as the kisses slowed down and became languid. Maggie kissed her way to Kara’s cheek to her ear and she used her teeth to lightly graze against her lobe. This movement caused Kara to moan softly and arch up into her. Maggie learned that Kara’s ear was very sensitive.

“Oh fuck,” Kara moaned as she felt Maggie move from her ear to her pulse point and she swore that she would come right on the spot, because holy mother of god, Maggie was good.

“It sucks that you can’t bruise, because I would mark you right now,” Maggie uttered against Kara’s neck before sucking on her pulse point again.

“I wish you would,” Kara replied before closing her eyes. The thought of Maggie marking her turned her on immensely and sent her temperature to 1000 degrees. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she could hear her phone going off, but she didn’t want to answer it as she felt Maggie make her way down her body and stopping at her breast.

Maggie tried to ignore the incessant ringing as she used her tongue to circle around Kara’s already erect nipple before slowly taking it in her mouth and began to suck on it, while using her hand to play with Kara’s other nipple, to give her double the pleasure.

“Please don’t stop,” Kara moaned as Maggie took her time worshiping her breath. Kara held onto the sheets as she felt herself being pulled to the edge of the abyss. Her phone started ringing again, but she ignored it in favor of Maggie lavishing attention on her breast.

Maggie heard Kara’s phone ringing in the background, “Answer it,” She mumbled around Kara’s nipple.

Kara sighed, “I don’t want to answer it.” She did not want to stop what was happening.

Maggie let go of Kara’s nipple, “Answer the phone or else they will not stop calling.” She wanted the ringing to stop it was throwing off her groove.

Kara reached over and grabbed her phone, “It’s Aunt Kate,” She told Maggie.

The devil had gotten in Maggie, “Why don’t you take the call. It could be important.” She smirked.

“I am not about to answer the phone, not while we are in the middle of this,” Kara disagreed.

“Answer the phone, I promise I will be good,” Maggie crossed her fingers to the side of Kara.

Kara sighed, “I’ll call her back.” She agreed and dialed her aunt's phone number.

“Hey, love bug. Why didn’t you answer your phone when I called?” Kate greeted her niece.

Kara had to come up with an excuse, “Maggie and I were watching a movie and I didn’t hear my phone ring.” She lied.

Maggie had a shit eating grin on her face and began kissing a trail between Kara’s breasts and down her stomach.

Kara inhaled sharply and glared at Maggie realizing what she was doing, but it was hot.

“Oh, I understand that. I was calling to see how the game was today.” Kate stated.

Kara cleared her throat as she felt Maggie kiss the inside of her thigh right thigh, “Uh, it was a good game. I really enjoyed myself.” She tried to keep her voice neutral.

Maggie didn’t let Kara’s glare stop her from teasing Kara while she was on the phone. She used her fingers to spread Kara’s pussy lips open before using her tongue to take a long slow lick until she reached Kara’s clit. She found herself loving the taste of Kara and seeing how wet she was for her. So, she wanted to taste more of Kara and she used her tongue to tease Kara’s clit, before sucking it into her mouth.

Kara rose off the bed and nearly moaned in Kate’s ear as she listened to her aunt talk about something that she was not paying attention to. All of her capabilities flew out the window as she felt Maggie taking her to the next level of pleasure, “Aunt Kate? Maggie and I are about to watch another movie. Do you mind if I call you back later?” She asked her aunt in a shaky breath as she felt herself being pulled toward the abyss again as she felt Maggie slide a finger inside of her.

“I’m sorry love bug. Why didn’t you say anything?” Kate asked feeling a little guilty for interrupting Kara and Maggie’s time together.

Maggie shook her head as she added another finger inside of Kara enjoying how reactive she was, “Keep talking, Kara.” She whispered in a way that only Kara could hear.

Kara lightly pulled at Maggie’s hair, “Y—You don’t have to go. We can always watch the movie again.” She tried to remain cool as she moved her hips in time to Maggie’s thrusts. Her entire body felt as if she was going to explode on the spot. And she felt a feeling of euphoria starting from her toes, up her body, to her arms and fingers and to her head. She was sure her body was flushed with desire and Kara felt something rise within her that she had never felt before with Sam.

Maggie could feel Kara’s wetness on her fingers, hands, and face. She could feel Kara’s body trembling and could tell that she was close to the edge. All she needed to do was to give her a little push and she was sure that Kara would tumble over the edge.

Kara found it hard to maintain her composure as she felt Maggie go as deep as she could inside and it didn’t take long before she found herself flying off the cliff and she immediately hung up the phone, “Oh God, Maggie!!!!” Kara cried out as her orgasm took her to another world. It didn’t take long before she found herself having another orgasm before the last one subsided.

Maggie continued her movements of moving her fingers slowly inside of Kara to help her ride out her orgasm. She was in heaven and wanted to have Kara come again, but her need was too strong, so she maneuvered herself to where she was able to straddle Kara’s leg and began riding her leg, matching the rhythm of her fingers inside of Kara. Maggie knew she wasn’t going to last long because she was already worked up, and she came all over Kara’s leg, “Oh, fuck, Kara!!” She nearly yelled as her orgasm rained down on her.

Maggie had collapsed on top of Kara their sweaty bodies against each other while trying to catch their breath.

“I’ve never felt like this before. So, this is what an orgasm feels like?” Kara couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Maggie chuckled, “Yes, what you’re feeling is what an orgasm supposed to feel like. You’re welcome.” She replied cockily.

Kara laughed quietly, “Someone is a little cocky.” She commented as she came down from her high.

“I am not cocky; I am good at what I do. Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Maggie asked, wondering how Kara was feeling.

Kara sighed and wrapped her arms around Maggie, “I am okay, and I feel relaxed and feeling good all over. The feeling is slowly coming back to my body. How are you feeling?” She asked her girlfriend.

“I feel happy, relaxed, and feeling good all over like you. I knew that sex with you would be amazing, but the reality of it was off the charts amazing.” Maggie enjoyed every moment with Kara, every moan, the sound of her name falling from her lips, and feeling Kara fall apart because of her.

Kara sighed in contentment, “Does our having sex change anything between us?” She asked after a beat.

Maggie lifted her head up to look at Kara, “Nothing has changed between us, Kara. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve heard that sex changes everything in a relationship,” Kara answered the question honestly.

Maggie sighed, “It can change things in a relationship if we were friends with benefits. Since we are not friends with benefits it’s different because we love each other.” She explained in a way that she hoped Kara would understand.

Kara felt a sense of relief, “We do. Was it worth the wait?” She asked shyly.

Maggie smiled like a cat who ate the canary, “It was so worth the wait and I can’t wait until we can do it again.” She wanted more of Kara, “You taste delicious by the way. I may have to bottle you up and take a little bit of you with me.”

“That’s creepy, but if that helps, then be my guest,” Kara laughed.

“I might just do that.” Maggie teased.

Kara thought about her aunt calling, “I can’t believe we did that while my aunt was on the phone. You are so bad.” She felt embarrassed now that the hotness factor wore off.

Maggie chuckled, “The baddest. You were able to hold your own. I am impressed.” She thought that Kara would give away what they were doing.

“I work well under pressure, but I do not want to do that again.” Kara did not want to go there again.

“Noted. Were you okay with me using my fingers? I know we didn’t discuss that.” Maggie hoped that she didn’t make Kara uncomfortable.

Kara liked every moment of it, “I was more than okay, Maggie. It was hot and it helped me a lot. I didn’t know how much it helped since Sam never used her fingers.” She admitted.

“Never?” Maggie asked.

“Never, but I figured it was her. We never discussed it and she didn’t bring it up, so it’s something we didn’t do.” Kara confessed.

Maggie felt a sense of satisfaction of being Kara’s first in that way, “If at any time you feel that penetration is a no go for you, then let me know and I will refrain from it.” She didn’t want Kara to think penetration was something she had to do.

Kara was appreciative, “Thank you, Maggie. I will always let you know. Do you think we traumatized Krypto?” She looked over at Krypto who was curled up in his bed facing away from them.

“I don’t think so. He looks pretty comfy over there.” Maggie looked over at the dog.

Kara’s stomach started to rumble, “I think it’s time to get something else to eat.” She giggled.

Maggie laughed, “I think it’s time, but I am so comfortable right here.” She didn’t want to leave the comfort of Kara’s arms or the bed.

“Me too, but food is a must.” Kara let go of Maggie.

Maggie sighed, “It is,” She slid off of Kara.

They reluctantly untangled themselves from each other and hastily threw on some clothes to get something to eat. They settled on French bread pizza and a small salad to satisfy their appetite. After their meal, Kara and Maggie changed the comforter on Kara’s bed and settled in for the night.

“I can lay like this forever with you,” Kara whispered in the quiet of the night.

Maggie could agree, “I could get used to it as well. It’s going to be difficult to go back to California.” She knew she had a couple of days left with Kara, but the thought of going back made her sad.

Kara sighed, “I don’t want you to go back to California, but just think, Labor Day weekend will be here before you know it, and we will be together again.” She didn’t want Maggie to leave either.

“True. I’ve been looking at your academic calendar for your next break from school and you have three days off in October, so we will see each other then and it falls around your birthday.” Maggie traced small circles on Kara’s back.

“You’ve been stalking my calendar,” Kara joked.

“I am a detective Kara, I detect. I wanted to coordinate visits with your breaks from school. You’ll be of age in California, so it’s no longer against the law to sleep with you.” Maggie pointed out for good measure.

Kara bit her lip, “There is that. I will be considered an adult, so that means, we don’t have to worry about breaking any laws. I like the sound of that.” She really did.

Maggie yawned, “I do too. I love you, Kara”

Kara snuggled into Maggie, “I love you too, Maggie.” She replied. Kara was beyond happy as she listened to Maggie’s breathing even out. Kara closed her eyes and allowed the sound of Maggie’s heartbeat lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, insert 'Congrats on the Sex' gif. Kara and Maggie crossed the point of no return.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down in the comment section.
> 
> Next time on CH: Kara and Maggie spend their last day together and Kate comes for a visit.


	7. Not A Chapter

So, this story is not going to be on my update list of stories to update. I am sorry to everyone who is reading this, but as an author, it’s hard to write a story that hardly anyone is showing interest in. Compared to the other stories I’m writing, this one barely cracks reviews. Obviously, it’s not as popular as others. So, I am going to leave it here for now.

  

Alex Danvers Enthusiast 💕


	8. And Kate Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend their last day together and Kate drops by for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give it another go.

It was the last day of Maggie’s visit, and instead of going out and doing something, they spent the day inside, enjoying each other’s company. This would be the last time they see each other, until Kara’s three days off in October, which was two long months away, but Kara would be legal in the state of California, so it was a perfect way to celebrate her birthday.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave tomorrow. It’s not going to be the same without you here. I will miss waking up with you and being with you. This whole distance thing is going to suck,” Kara pouted as she and Maggie lay on the couch listening to the sound of the rain falling outside.

Maggie trailed her fingers down Kara’s bare back, “It’s going to suck, but we have ways to make it bearable. We can talk on the phone, send texts, there is also Skype. We can even have date nights. I’ve done some research on things, and found a lot we can do,” She had done some research on how to maintain a long-distance relationship. It would suck not being together physically, but it would be worth it when they saw each other again.

Kara sighed contentedly, “I know there are ways to work around the distance it’s going to take some time to adjust,” The distance was going to be the hardest part, but Kara had faith that everything would work out.

“It will, and we will make it through together,” Maggie replied.

The conversation died, and a comfortable silence had taken over. Kara listened to Maggie’s heartbeat; it had become a song that was all her own.

“Looks like Krypto needs to go outside,” Maggie saw Krypto sitting patiently by the door.

Kara sighed, “I am going to invest in one of those washable potty pads where he can do his business. Taking him out in the rain is not one of my favorite past times,” She grumbled as she climbed off of Maggie. Kara had to get dressed and take Krypto out.

Maggie got off the couch and went to throw her discarded clothes on to help Kara take Krypto out, “We can get wet together,” She pulled a shirt over her head.

Kara chuckled, “I always thought it was romantic to kiss in the rain. Like Noah and Allie in The Notebook,” She replied.

“We can make that happen,” Maggie finished getting dressed and put on her jacket.

Kara and Maggie took Krypto for a walk around the corner so he could do his business. Thankfully, they had an umbrella to keep the water off their heads, while Krypto did his business. Krypto immediately relieved himself and let his human know he was done. Kara cleaned up his mess and threw the bag in the pet trash can, and they proceeded to walk back to her apartment. The rain had started to let up a little, which was alright with Kara. They entered the apartment to warm up and got out of their wet clothes and took a shower. Kara and Maggie decided to forgo the clothes and continue lounging in their nakedness. Krypto curled up in his bed and went to sleep. It was apparent he had no interest in the humans in the apartment.

“We’ve spent the whole day naked. I don’t think we’ve ever done that before,” Maggie liked the change.

Kara giggled like a schoolgirl, “No, we were not able to do that in California because people were always around, but here and now, we can be naked whenever we want. It’s just the two of us. No interruptions,” She liked that she and Maggie could be without anyone bothering them.

Maggie enjoyed feeling Kara’s naked skin next to hers, “I like the way your skin feels against mine. So silky smooth, and you are hot. You would keep me warm on a winter’s night in New York,” She joked about how hot Kara always ran.

“You love my body heat,” Kara teased.

“Not when I feel like a turkey basting in the oven. I wouldn’t change it for the world. It lets’ me know that you are there. Too bad, I will lack your warmth when I go back to National City,” Maggie stated glumly.

“You can always move to Gotham, where Aunt Kate is. Then we will not be that far away from each other. Unless you want to stay in National City,” Kara suggested.

Maggie had thought about this, “Will you be returning to National City after you graduate?” She questioned.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be returning to National City once I graduate. That’s where my family is, and I want to be with them. I’ll be away for four years, so it will make sense for me to come back. Will you wait for me?” She questioned.

“Do you even have to ask? I will wait for you until the end of time, babe. We’re stuck with each other. I should be worried about you because you’ll be around lots of young women around your age. You’ll be meeting new people and exploring new things. You may forget about me back in National City,” Maggie had to face that possibility. Kara was still young, and she may meet someone over here, and she would end up being with them, and she would have to let Kara go.

Kara lifted her head and looked at her girlfriend, “Trust me, none of them compare to the woman that I have back home. Why would I want to downgrade to someone my age, when I already tasted heaven with an older woman. You have nothing to worry about; I am all yours. Unless one of my professors is hot, then you might have a little completion,” She gave a little wink.

Maggie playfully swatted Kara on her ass, “I knew you had a cougar fetish. Let me find out that you are bribing your professor was extra grades,” She joked. Although, that was a real thing in college.

“Older women are fine like wine, and you are the finest wine I have ever tasted,” Kara placed a small kiss on Maggie’s heart.

“Very smooth, Kara,” Maggie had to admit her girlfriend had a way with words.

Kara’s phone started chiming, and she reached over and grabbed it from the coffee table, “It’s a message from Aunt Kate. She will be here in fifteen minutes,” She scrambled off of Maggie and grabbed some clothes to put them on.

“Did you know she was coming?” Maggie asked as she tried to get dressed as quickly as possible. The last thing she wanted was to have Kate come in, and she was in a state of undress. Then Kate would know that she was sleeping with Kara, and that is not a chance that she wanted to take.

Kara was just as surprised as Maggie, “No, I spoke to her yesterday, remember? She did not mention anything about coming for a visit,” She made sure she looked presentable and not as if she were having sex.

“I guess she wanted to surprise you,” Maggie made sure she looked presentable.

The buzzer went off, and Krypto growled at the offending sound. Kara went over to the intercom and granted Kate inside of the apartment building. The intercom is one of the best inventions in Kara’s apartment, along with an alarm. The couple made sure they looked normal and that nothing was awry; it was important that their previous activities were not picked up on. There was a tiny knock at the door, and Kara used her x-ray vision to see Kate standing there.

She opened the door and greeted her aunt, “Hey, Aunt Kate. I didn’t expect you to visit today,” She let her aunt enter her apartment.

Kate smiled, “I wanted to surprise you and Mags before she left to return to California. I thought it would give us some time to spend together. I hope I am not interrupting anything,” She saw Maggie sitting on the couch, flipping through channels, “Hey, Mags,” She greeted her friend.

“Hey, Kate. I am surprised to see you here, but it’s a good surprise. Pull up a chair and join us for a day of relaxing,” Maggie greeted her best friend.

Kate entered the apartment and divested herself of her wet coat, and hung it up on the coatrack along with her umbrella, “It’s nice and cozy in here. What have you two been up today?” She asked as she sat down on one of the little armchairs.

Kara locked the door, “It’s raining, so we’ve been spending the day watching television and vegging out on the couch. The highlight of our day was taking Krypto out for a walk in the rain,” She sat down on the couch next to Maggie, “Do you want anything to eat or drink? We have plenty of food and a lot to drink,” She asked her aunt.

“No, I am okay for now. I will help myself to whatever is in there when I am ready. How was your visit? I saw you went to a Yankee’s game. What else did you do?” Kate asked the pictures were nice, but hearing the details was a lot better.

“What is this, the Spanish inquisition?” Kara asked, “If you must know, we went to a few places around the city, but most of the time was spent here in the apartment. It was nice to be away from the crowds and people.” She replied.

“I saw the pictures, but I wanted a first-hand account. What did you think, Mags? Will you be coming to visit more often?” Kate wiggled her eyebrows.

Maggie smirked, “Nothing will keep me away from visiting the east coast. Besides, I have more of a reason to visit,” She looked at Kara.

Kara blushed, “I told you to cut it out. I think I will see more than you and Maggie than I will my parents.” She admitted.

“I think that will be the case. They have to let you go sometime, and now is the time that they are letting go. You will miss them, and they will miss you, but when you see them, the reunion will be that much sweeter,” Kate reminded Kara of how sweet it would be to see her parents again.

“I know, but don’t depress me. I am trying to enjoy my last day with Maggie before she leaves at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow. No, sad talk or else I will subject you to watching me and Maggie make loving eyes at each other,” Kara threatened.

“You act like that’s a bad thing, Kara,” Maggie shot back.

Kate chuckled, “Young love,” She teased the couple, they were so not friends anymore. Kate could tell they were way past the friend stage and entered the loving stage.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I don’t want to hear any jokes from you. Now that the whole gang is here, whatever shall we do? Do you want to watch movies? I have a lot of card and board games we can play. The possibilities are endless,” She suggested some fun activities for them to do on this rainy, gloomy day.

“We can play a few card games. Do you have UNO?” Kate asked.

Kara nodded, “Do you even have to ask that question? That’s like asking you if you like women?” She answered back in return. She kicked ass at UNO; everyone knew she did.

Kate raised her hands, “I just asked,” She didn’t expect Kara’s sassy remark.

Maggie covered her mouth to hide her laugh, “I have a feeling that Kara will be a sass master while living here. Better prepare now because she will be full of sass and attitude. Like someone else I know,” She looked over at Kate.

“You must have me mistaken for Alex,” Kate was not that bad.

Maggie shook her head, “No, I am talking about you. If you’re not brooding, then you have attitude for days. You can deny all you want to, but I know the truth,” She loved riling Kate up.

Kara put the deck of cards on the table, “Enough! I’ll shuffle, Kate, you cut, and then I will deal,” She did not want to hear any arguing to kill her vibe.

“Let’s play and no cheating, Kara,” Kate warned.

Kara grinned, “I don’t cheat Aunt Kate, you don’t know how to play,” She shuffled the cards and handed them over to Kate.

“Kara kicked my ass a few times. I don’t think she cheats at least I hope she doesn’t, then that would be foul,” Maggie looked at Kara.

“I win fair and square. I have no reason to cheat. Where is the fun in that? It’s nice to kick your asses fair and square,”

Maggie looked at Kate, “Did she say that she would kick our asses? Oh, we need to take her down. Those are fighting words.” The competitive side of her had been awakened.

“Let’s take her down,” Kate put the cards in front of Kara, “Deal us in.”

Kara took the cards and dealt seven cards to everyone else and herself. She looked at her hand and saw that she was sitting on the good cards; it wouldn’t be hard to beat them at their own game.

“Go first, Maggie,” Kara told her girlfriend.

Maggie threw down a green eight, “There we go,” She started with her lowest card before beginning with the highest card in her hand, which was a draw four.

Kate was next and threw down a green two, “It’s your turn, Kara,” She looked at her niece.

Kara had a green card, but it was a draw two, so she threw it down with a smile, “Draw two!”

Maggie drew two cards, “This is bullshit,” She mumbled and put the cards in her deck.

Kate chuckled, “It sucks to be you,” She threw down a yellow draw two card, “Draw two, Kara.”

Kara drew her two cards and smirked when it was another draw four and a skip card. She was going to win this game hands down. The game went on for hours, and no one was winning, everyone had two cards, and it was getting down to the wire. Kara decided to play one of her draw four cards, “UNO! Sorry, Maggie. The color is blue,” She apologized to her girlfriend.

“You will be paying for this later,” Maggie told her, as she drew her four cards.

Kate had no blue cards, so she had to draw another card which was not a blue, “How did you shuffle these cards, Kara?” She grumbled.

“You cut the cards, so it’s your fault. Anyway, UNO, out!” Kara threw down her draw four card and the color is red,” She smiled proudly.

Maggie threw her cards down, “I call bullshit on that. There is no way you could have had all those cards.” She called foul.

“Yeah, I did. Look at your friend. She was the one who cut the cards. I only shuffled and then dealt them,” Kara defended herself.

“I had nothing to do with it,” Kate threw her cards down, “I want a rematch,” She crossed her arms.

Kara shook her head, “I’m surrounded by children. Accept the game as it is and admit that you got your asses handed to you again. It’s okay to admit that lil old me kicked your asses,” She celebrated.

“I’m going to get me something to eat and warm up some food,” Kate got off the floor and went to the kitchen.

Maggie looked at Kara, “When Kate leaves, you are going down, Kara,” She warned her girlfriend.

Kara smirked, “Will it be on you?” She asked cheekily.

“Oh yeah,” Maggie whispered.

Kara turned as red as a tomato as the heat rose in her cheeks, “You have no shame,” She whispered back.

“And you are just figuring this out now?” Maggie replied without missing a beat.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I’ve been knew. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt,” She dropped the conversation when Kate came back with a plate of food.

“Don’t stop on my account, by all means, keep going,” Kate waved her hand at the couple.

Maggie shook her head, “We’re done here. I am getting ready to get something to eat myself.” She got off the floor and went to the kitchen to warm up the leftover Chinese.

“So, you and Maggie?” Kate asked Kara.

Kara looked confused, “What about Maggie and me?” She asked for clarification purposes.

Kate gave Kara and ‘are you serious?’ look, “The two of you are together. It’s okay if you are just as long as you’re happy,” She looked at them and could tell that there was a lot more going on than friendship. It didn’t take a detective to figure out that Kara and Maggie were together and were doing more than just visiting.

Kara could lie, but she couldn’t lie to save her life, “Maggie and I are trying to figure things out. We are not trying to rush and put a label on us. We are who we are. Besides, if Maggie and I were a Maggie and me, it wouldn’t be illegal because sixteen is the age of consent, and I will be turning eighteen in a few months, so…,” She trailed off.

“I’m not knocking whatever you and Maggie are doing. Your parents are cool with it; then I am okay with it as well. I want you happy, that is all,” Kate told Kara honestly.

Kara smiled, “I am happy, Aunt Kate, insanely so,” She was over the moon happy.

“Happy about what?” Maggie asked as she came back with two plates of food and handed a plate to Kara.

Kara smiled at Maggie and took the plate, “You did not have to do this,” She loved Maggie’s gesture of love.

Maggie sat down, “Why do we have to take turns when I can do it for you since I was already there. What are you happy about?” She asked.

“I’m happy about you and me. Aunt Kate wasn’t buying our act. She figured it out,” Kara ate her rice.

Maggie chuckled, “You’re not going to read me the riot act, are you?” She asked her friend.

“No, I am not going to read you the riot act. I will tell you not to break my niece's heart and make her cry. I know where you live, and I am not afraid to fly over to National City and kick your ass five ways from Sunday. Other than that, I am happy for you,” Kate gave her traditional warning to Maggie. She was very protective of Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Really, Aunt Kate? Don’t torture Maggie. My parents already put her through hell,” She recalled her parents giving Maggie the third-degree shovel talk.

Maggie shook her head, “I have never been so scared in my life. You will have no issues from me.” She reassured her friend.

“I have no doubt that I will not,” Kate knew Maggie was a good woman, flawed, but still good.

The three women ate their food and watched reality television shows until Kate announced that it was time for her to go. Kara didn’t want her to go, but she wanted to have the rest of her alone time with Maggie. She made a promise to visit often, so Kara wouldn’t feel so alone. When Kate left, it was only Kara and Maggie left.

Maggie grinned, “Now that Kate is gone, I think it’s time for you to get on your knees and go down.”

Kara had no problem with going down on Maggie, “Your wish is my command,” And she spent the rest of the evening going down on Maggie. She would be pretty sore in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down below.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just getting started. Buckle your seatbelts it's going to be one hell of a ride :-)
> 
> Let me know what you think down below. Please and Thank you!!


End file.
